Hopelessly
by Fic of Delusion
Summary: Aku tak berdaya... Aku akan terus mencintaimu, aku tak berdaya... Akan kuberikan segalanya. Aku tak ingin kau menyerah! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu disaat kau jatuh... Hingga saat nya tiba... / Two-shot plus Epilog (Complete)
1. Hopelessly

**Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hopelessly

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, General, Romance (Mungkin)

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: Full Natsu P.O.V, AU, Typo (Tell me) OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

Aku tak berdaya... Aku akan terus mencintaimu, aku tak berdaya... Akan kuberikan segalanya. Aku tak ingin kau menyerah! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu disaat kau jatuh... Hingga saat nya tiba...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Aku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Aku hanyalah lelaki biasa (bisa dibilang buruk atau menyedihkan) Ayahku Igneel, sudah meninggal sejak 2 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat aku kelas 1 SMA, Dan ya, aku yatim piatu sekarang. Hidupku biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Aku menyambung hidup dengan bekerja apapun itu, asal bukan pekerjaan kotor aku lakukan. Dan sekarang pekerjaanku menjadi pelayan di sebuah kafe

"Natsuuuuuu!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Aku hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu, aku hanya menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Terlihat Luce- Tidak bukan, tapi Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Ia tengah berlari kearahku.

"Yo..." Sapaku, seperti biasa.

"Hah... Hah... Hampir saja telat" Katanya. Kami sudah masuk ke dalam halaman depan sekolah Fairy Tail High School.

"Tak bisanya kau hampir telat, Ayahmu telat bangun atau apa?" Tanyaku. Pasalnya Luce memang diantar Ayahnya ke sekolah.

"Aku yang kesiangan. Hehe..." Jawabnya sembari nyengir. Aku tak berniat menjawab, jadi kami hanya berjalan memasuki kelas 12-A.

"Pagi~" Seperti biasa Luce selalu riang

"Pagi Lucy, Kau hampir telat, pelajaran dimulai 5 menit lagi!" Seorang wanita ber-rambut scarlet menyahut setengah membentak

"Tenanglah Erza, Yang terpenting aku tidak telat" Balas Luce.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, kalau bisa jangan sampai telat" Wakil ketua OSIS Erza Scarlet benar-benar sangat disiplin.

"Kalau itu Lucy bisa dibilang agak langka, tetapi kalau orang disebelahnya itu sudah biasa" Celetuk seseorang

"Diam kau Gray!" Balasku. Gray Fullbuster. Dia termasuk siswa populer bersama Erza, Luce, dan lainnya. Aku memang tak terlalu tahu (tak tertarik) tentang siswa-siswi populer dengan fans gila mereka itu.

"Jangan begitu Gray, Natsu pasti punya alasan kenapa dia sering masuk saat jam seperti ini atau telat" Ucap Luce yang mendudukkan diri di kursinya, disebelah Gray. Aku hanya diam saja berjalan menuju kursiku dibelakang dan dekat jendela. Ya... Dia benar aku telat karna masalah pekerjaan.

"Aku tahu alasannya, karna itu aku tak memarahi Natsu tadi" Kata Erza.

"Eh! Tunggu apa?!" Ucap Luce dan Gray bersamaan, tampaknya mereka penasaran.

"Natsu dia-"

"Tunggu! Erza jangan bilang kau..." Sial! Kenapa Erza harus mengatakannya? Disini, dikelas, didepan semua orang!

"Tenang saja Natsu aku mengerti" Balasnya dengan senyum kecil. Kuharap dia benar-benar mengerti...

"Natsu sering telat karna lelah, ia bekerja saat malam hari" Baguslah. Kupikir dia akan memberitaukan yang sebenarnya

"Memang apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya Luce

"Pelayan di kafe" Jawab Erza polos.

"Pfff... HAHAHAHA..." Gray langsung tertawa lepas. Sialan kau Erza. Semua murid langsung menatapku aneh. Mungkin mereka semua berpikir 'Anak SMA sudah bekerja? Dan lagi sebagai pelayan?' atau 'Apa orang tuanya tak punya cukup uang hingga ia harus bekerja? Kasihan sekali...'

"Ahaha... Jangan tertawa Gray!" Ucap Luce, disertai tawa. Sebenarnya dia membela atau tidak?

"Hahaha... Aku hanya berpikir, dia pasti keren dengan seragam pelayan! AHAHAHAHA..."

"Ahahahaha... Ja-jangan begitu Gray! Hahaha..." Dan Luce malah ikut tertawa. Mungkin bagi orang kaya menjadi pelayan sangat memalukan ya?

"DIAM! PELAJARAN AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!" Dan beginilah akhirnya. Erza yang memulai dan Erza pula yang mengakhiri.

Laxus-sensei pun memulai pelajaran hari ini. Berkulat dengan rumus matematika benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, namun tetap saja nihil! Mungkin memang otakku yang kecil? Ya sudahlah. Kulihat kedepan Gray sepertinya sudah selesai. Ia tengah berbicara (berbisik) dengan Luce. Dia memang cerdas, tampan, dia juga termasuk murid populer, begitu juga dengan Luce. Dia itu cantik, nilai nya bagus baik dalam akademik dan non akademik. Semua siswa juga menyukainya, dia bahkan punya fans club kumpulan lelaki... Alay mungkin?

Termasuk juga aku. Ya... Aku! Aku juga menyukainya (tapi tak sampai gila seperti mereka) Aku mencintainya dengan normal dan wajar.

Kualihkan pandanganku, menerawang keluar jendela... Bosan.

Jujur saja aku benar-benar menyukai 'sahabatku' itu tapi... Aku tak berdaya. Lagipula percuma menyatakan cinta padanya. Dulu ada siswa bernama Loki yang menembaknya, namun langsung dia tolak. Padahal Loki cukup tampan, ia juga termasuk siswa populer. Tapi rumor nya Loki itu Playboy! Mungkin itulah alasan Luce menolaknya. Ada juga pria yang disukai banyak perempuan bernama Hibiki. Namun kembali Luce menolaknya (dengan halus)

Lalu jika pria 'sekelas' mereka ditolak olehnya bagaimana denganku?

Aku bodoh, nilaiku jelek, tak punya keahlian khusus, masuk kelas 12-A inipun karna keberuntungan. Lebih tepatnya menjawab asal saat ujian dan ternyata semuanya benar! Haha..

Wajahku pas-pasan, mata sipit, rambutku pink aneh. Tak hanya itu...

Aku yatim piatu, rumahku kecil, harta? Aku tak punya sama sekali! Aku bekerja hanya cukup untuk menyambung hidup. Aku bekerja susah payah hanya cukup untukku hidup sendiri (itupun harus menghemat)

Kalau aku jadi suaminya- tidak, tak perlu suaminya, cukup pacarnya saja. Aku yakin dia tak akan betah, karna tak ada kencan, hadiah dan sebagainya. Jadi bukannya membahagiakan, malah membuat sedih dan sengsara. Aku memang tak berdaya, aku juga takut ditolak olehnya. Aku takut merasa sakit. Pengecut? Katakanlah begitu, aku tak masalah dengan itu. Aku sudah cukup 'puas' melihatnya tersenyum sudah cukup buatku. Jadi sudahlah lupakan! Lupakan soal cintaku yang tak berguna ini...

.

.

 **Jam Istirahat**

.

.

Aku duduk bersama Erza, dan Gray beserta Luce didepan kami. Oh ya, Erza ini adalah temanku sejak masih TK. Sedangkan Gray dan Lucy teman SMP. Kami berempat bersahabat.

Acara makan berjalan lancar seperti biasa, hingga Erza mengatakan...

"Kurasa... a-aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Jellal" Ucap Erza dengan wajah merah. Kami bertiga langsung berhenti mengunyah. Dan aku terbatuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"A-a-ah... Cepat minum!" Kata Luce menyodorkan gelas berisi air

"Hah... Hah... Terimakasih" Ujarku setelah minum

"Tak kusangka kau menyukai ketua OSIS yang sangat pendiam itu" Celetuk Gray

"Kau juga pendiam bodoh!" Sahut Erza

"Kurasa mungkin saja karna kalian sering bersama jadi perasaan cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya" Kali ini Luce ikut berpendapat

"Ya-yah... Daripada membicarakan aku, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Serentak kami menoleh padanya

"Maksudku... Misalnya kau Natsu, adakah seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?" Aku? Semuanya langsung menatap kearahku. Erza sepertinya sangat antusias. Dan bahkan Gray juga ikut-ikutan.

"Aku..."

"Ya?" Luce benar-benar antusias

"Kurasa..." Luce mamajukan wajahnya sedikit mendekat

"Ya? Ya?" Sebegitu menariknya kah topik percintaan ini?

"Entahlah... Aku tak tertarik pada wanita" Bohong... Itu bohong...

"Oi! Oi! Jadi maksudmu kau menyukai sesama jeni-"

"BUKAN BEGITU GRAY! Maksudku... Tak ada wanita yang... Cukup menarik. Dan aku juga tak terlalu tertarik masalah percintaan" Itu juga bohong...

"Jadi maksudmu kau tak terlalu tertarik untuk jatuh cinta?" Tanya Luce

"Ya... Bisa dibilang begitu" Jawabku asal

"Kau ini aneh sekali ya... Kita ini sudah remaja, jangan takut untuk memulai suatu hubungan!" Kata Gray

"Aku tidak takut! Ck! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memulai sebuah hubungan? Dengan Luce misalnya? Kalian sering bersama berarti bisa sa-"

"Ti-tidak tidak! Aku tidak begitu!" Potong Lucy dengan wajah memerah. Yang menurutku... Imut!

"Kami hanya sahabat" Tambah Gray enteng

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong minggu depan kan ujian, apakah kalian sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke universitas mana?" Tanya Erza yang mengalihkan topik

"Aku tak akan kuliah" Jawabku cepat.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tak kuliah?" Kaget Erza

"Aku tidak bisa Erza..."

"Tak bisa? Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Biaya" Jawabku singkat

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Kali ini Gray yang bertanya

"Itu hanya cukup untukku makan, itupun harus berhemat. Ditambah lagi uang kontrakan yang tinggal 3 bulan lagi..." 3 Bulan itu berkat tabungan Ayah. Jadi sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa lagi. Maka dari itu setelah ujian aku berencana mencari pekerjaan. Jadi saat siang hari aku bisa bekerja, dan malamnya jadi pelayan di kafe. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup

"Ka-kalau begitu tenang saja! Aku akan membantumu!" Luce yang dari tadi diam, tiba-tiba angkat bicara dengan lantang

"Luce?" Heranku menatap wajahnya yang tampak benar-benar serius.

"Kami juga akan membantumu, tenang saja. Ya 'kan Gray?" Kini Erza yang angkat bicara

"Tentu saja! Bukankah sudah jelas?" Tambah Gray

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalian tak perlu sampai seperti itu, lagipula sudah kuputuskan, aku akan langsung bekerja"

"Jangan putus asa begitu! Masih ada banyak jalan, ada beasiswa-"

"Luce aku ini bodoh, tak mungkin dapat beasiswa"

"Kalau begitu terima bantuan kami! Apa salahnya? Kita ini bersahabat bukan? Jangan membuang impianmu hanya karna uang!" Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Tapi aku suka itu. Aku suka Luce yang tak pantang menyerah!

"Terimakasih..." Ucapku pelan. Bibirnya langsung tertarik keatas. Aku bingung... Sebegitu inginnya kah kau membantuku? Apa untungnya bagimu? Tidak ada! Yang ada malah aku merepotkanmu, dan aku tak mau itu. Jadi...

"Tapi tetap kutolak!" Mendengar itu Luce langsung menatapku horor.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tak punya otak?! Lucy- tidak bukan, kami serius ingin membantumu bodoh!" Kata Gray yang bangun dari duduknya

"Bukan maksudku menolak, hanya saja..." Mereka menatapku heran. Apa karna suaraku yang semakin pelan atau karna wajahku terlihat menyedihkan?

"...Aku tak tahu akan memilih jurusan apa dan..." Aku menundukkan kepala kebawah, menatap lurus roti isi daging yang tersisa sedikit di tangan kanan.

"...aku tak punya impian" Itu benar... Aku tak memiliki impian. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan orang bodoh sepertiku?

"Natsu..." Gumam mereka bersamaan. Mengangkat kepalaku kembali

"Sudahlah! Lagipula sudah kuputuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus SMA. Jadi nanti aku akan bekerja serius dan memperbaiki penghasilanku perbulan!" Kataku beserta grins andalanku

"Kau yakin? Memang nanti kau akan pekerja apa?" Luce masih tampak khawatir. Matanya menatapku dalam, dan itu membuat debaran jantungku bertambah cepat!

"Apa saja, aku bisa jadi pengantar pizza, atau kuli bangunan dan sebagainya"

"Kami selalu mendoakanmu" Sahut Erza sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah... Kalau itu keputusanmu... Semoga sukses!" Ujar Lucy yang suka tersenyum padaku. Gray tak menyahut tapi dia juga tersenyum seolah berkata 'aku mendukungmu kawan'

"Terimakasih... Hidup seperti ini sudah cukup bagiku, aku bahagia memiliki kalian" Ya... Itu benar. Bagiku ini sudah cukup. Aku bahagia. Tak peduli meski kau melihatku sebagai 'sahabat' bagiku itu sudah cukup. Natsu Dragneel kurang pantas bagi Lucy Heartfilia. Kau bisa mendapat yang seribu kali lebih baik dariku. Sedangkan aku akan ikut tersenyum bersamamu, karna melihat kau bahagia bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup, karna...

Aku tak berdaya

.

.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

.

.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Aku berjalan di koridor dengan malas, menyebalkan! Siswa-siswi lain tampak sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka, ada yang pergi menuju ruang club masing-masing, ada yang sibuk dengan payung mereka... Aku? Aku tak punya keahlian khusus, jadi tak ada kegiatan ekskul. Jadi aku berjalan keluar sekolah

 _"Luce?"_ Heranku melihat ia berdiri sendirian diujung koridor sana.

"Hujannya belum reda ya, Tak pergi ke club sastra?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Hari ini tak ada kegiatan Natsu, kau tak membawa payung?"

"Tidak, kita harus menunggu"

"Kau tak menerobos hujan?" Tanyanya lagi

"Baju ini akan dipakai besok 'kan? Aku juga malas mencuci"

"Hmm..." Dan berakhirlah obrolan singkat kami. Aku hanya diam menatap hujan, aku tak berani menatapnya. Karna kita hanya berdua dan... Ini membuatku canggung!

"Natsu" Panggilnya tiba-tiba. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri tuk menoleh padanya

"Y-ya?" Jantungku langsung berdetak dua kali lipat, dia menatap lurus ke wajahku!

"Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya, kau serius tak tertarik pada wanita? Sedikitpun?" Apa-apaan ini?! Apakah ini pertanda kalau ia ingin aku tertarik padanya?

"Aku hanya penasaran, masa ada lelaki yang tak tertarik pada wanita" Tambahnya. Angan-anganku benar-benar terlalu tinggi ya? Mana mungkin seorang Lucy Heartfilia menyukai pria yang sepertiku ini?

"A-aku..." Tunggu! Mulut ini langsung kututup lagi aku tak bisa mengatakannya!

"Jujur saja Natsu, aku tak akan membocorkannya pada orang lain!" Katanya

"Ada..." Kataku pelan

"Ada?"

"Ya... Ada gadis yang aku sukai"

"Siapa? Beritahu aku!" Tanyanya cepat

"Rahasia!"

"Hei! Ayolah... Aku kan sahabatmu sejak SMP!" Ia mulai merajuk. Lucu melihatnya seperti itu.

"Agar kita impas, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kau... Menyukai Gray 'kan?" Meski rasanya agak nyeri, aku penasaran. Setidaknya kalau ia menyukai Gray aku bisa membantunya.

"Ba-baiklah... Aku memang mengagumi nya. Dia itu lu-lumayan tampan, da-dan juga keren" Melihatnya memalingkan wajah nya merah itu benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Sudah kuduga. Siapa yang tak menyukai Gray? Semua siswa juga pasti menyukainya. Dia memang keren saat bermain sepakbola! Dan lagi kau sangat dekat dengannya tak mungkin 'kan? Kalau kau tida-"

"Sudahlah! Sekarang giliranmu! Cepat katakan!" Potongnya yang mulai kesal. Bahkan saat kesal dia terlihat imut menurutku

"Dia..." Kutatap wajahnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. Kau tahu Luce? Ini adalah 'bagian dalam diriku yang tak akan pernah kau ketahui'

"...Gadis yang baik, cantik, suaranya lembut, rambutnya juga indah. Tak hanya itu. Ia juga cerdas, tubuhnya bagus, langsing dan tak terlalu tinggi. Aku menyukai setiap bagian dari dirinya. Dan dia..." Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Mengghela nafas, lalu kembali melanjutkan

"...Tak pernah bisa bisa kuraih, Tak akan pernah bisa" Saat kebuka mataku, terlihat ia tengah terhenyak, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Si-siapa gadis itu?" Tanyanya setelah kembali sadar. 'Satu hal yang pasti, aku tak akan pernah menunjukkannya'

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Dan dia langsung memukul-mukul lenganku dengan kedua tangannya

"Dasar curang! Aku sudah memberitahumu! Menyebalkan! Aku benci kau, aku benciiiiiiiiiii!" Kau tahu Luce? Bukankah semua yang kukatakan itu mengacu padamu? 'Ini jelas terlihat dan mencoba berbicara'

"Ahahahaha... Sudahlah! Lupakan itu, kau menyukai Gray 'kan? Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, kalau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku. Oke?" Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, yang melepaskan cintanya untuk orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak berdaya, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, bagiku itu sudah cukup! Biarlah keinginanku tuk bersamamu menjadi mimpi Indahku semata...

"Terimakasih... Dan itu Papaku datang menjemput" Balasnya sembari menujuk seseorang yang membawa payung menghampiri kami

"Aku duluan ya? Natsu" Katanya menghampiri Ayahnya

"Kau butuh tumpangan Natsu?" Tawar Ayahnya padaku

"Ah! Tidak, tidak usah. Aku masih menunggu seorang teman" Mereka berdua mengangguk tanda mengerti, padahal... Itu bohong!

Saat kulihat Luce menjauh. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, seolah berusaha meraihnya. Ia memang dekat, sangat dekat tapi... 'mimpi indahku tertidur selamanya'

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Hari ini sudah masuk libur panjang. Dan sekarang aku harus pergi ke kafe karna sudah jam 18:00. Sedangkan untuk pekerjaan di siang hari aku belum mendapatkannya. Tapi tak apalah aku masih punya tabungan...

Saat sudah siap dengan sepeda tiba-tiba HP-ku bergetar

.

Dari Erza ternyata, ada apa ya?

"Halo?"

"Natsu temui aku di taman!" Katanya cepat

"Erza aku-"

"Ini soal Lucy! Kita harus membantunya!" Mendengar kata 'Lucy' seolah menghipnotisku

"Oke!" Dan dengan itu sambungan telepon kuputuskan, dan langsung pergi ke taman.

Aku pergi kesana secepat mungkin, kalau ini masalah Luce, tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya! Apalagi Erza bilang ia membutuhkan bantuan.

.

Aku sudah sampai di taman dan...

"NATSU!" Teriak Erza. Ternyata mereka tak masuk didalam. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengayuh sepedaku kearah mereka berdua

"Jadi perlu bantuan apa?" Tanyaku langsung ke topik utama

"Lucy ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray" Jelas Erza.

"A-apa?!" Tentu saja aku kaget. Jadi dia ingin menunjukkan saat-saat dia 'menembak'? Tidakkah dia memikirkanku?

"Jangan kaget begitu. Aku punya rencana, dan aku butuh bantuan kalian" Jelas Luce. Jadi begitu. Tentu saja! Kami sahabatmu, dan aku juga pasti membantumu, apapun itu!

"Jadi begitu! Baiklah apa rencanamu?"

"Begini..."

Jadi Luce berencana membuat 'drama' dimana ia disuruh ke taman oleh Erza, sedangkan aku menyuruh Gray ke taman juga.

Dan aku akan 'membuntuti' Gray, sedangkan Erza akan menerima 'laporan'ku tentang lokasi Gray, dan memberitahukan pada Lucy. Lalu kita mempertemukan mereka secara tak sengaja

.

Rencana berjalan lancar, aku bersama Erza yang menjadi Ninja dadakan bersembunyi di semak-semak dan pepohonan. Sedangkan Lucy dan Gray sudah bertemu disana, di air mancur ditengah taman ini

"Ini terlalu jauh! Aku tak bisa mendengar suara mereka dari sini" Rutuk Erza

"Sudahlah, hanya tempat ini yang kutemukan. Lagipula kalau terlalu dekat kita bisa ketahuan!" Itu bohong. Sebenarnya aku sengaja memilih tempat ini agar aku tak mendengar suara mereka...

"Li-lihat mereka berpelukan!" Kata Erza yang wajahnya sudah merah padam

"..." Aku diam terpaku melihat mereka berpelukan. Dadaku sesak

"Me-menurutmu apakah mereka akan berciuman?" Tanya Erza tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Sial! Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain asal bukan mereka. Membayangkan mereka berciuman, rasanya hatiku perih, nafasku mulai tercekal, tubuhku panas dan rasanya aku ingin meledak! Kulihat Erza masih fokus pada mereka berdua

"Mereka tak berciuman" Katanya. Mendengar itu aku serasa disiram air dingin. Itu lumayan membuatku tenang.

"Sudah selesai! Ayo kesana" Dan Erza pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian, lalu berlari menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan aku masih terdiam ditempat. Aku masih butuh waktu memenangkan diri, dadaku masih sesak!

"Haaa..." Tarik nafas

"Haaaahh..." Keluarkan. Terus begitu hingga beberapa saat, setelah dirasa sudah siap aku pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

.

"Natsu! Darimana saja kau? Aku menunggu kepanasan disini!" Kesal Gray saat melihatku mendekat. Melihat dia yang merangkul Luce entah kenapa membuat jantungku kembali berpacu dengan cepat

"I-itu tidak penting! Jadi... Bagaimana?" Mendengar itu Gray mengernyit heran, hingga akhirnya Luce angkat bicara

"Sukses besar Natsu, Terimakasih bantuannya!" Ujarnya

"Jangan lupakan aku" Sahut Erza

"Jadi ini semua sudah direncanakan begitu?!" Suaranya sedikit naik pertanda kesal

"Tak apa Gray, yang terpenting berjalan lancar!" Kata Erza dengan senyum simpul

"Ini semua berkat kalian, terimakasih Erza, Natsu" Melihatnya tersenyum tulus padaku, membuatku tenang, sejuk. Rasa perih tadi langsung hilang seketika karna melihatmu bahagia

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu traktirannya. Ahahahaha..." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Gray naik darah! Hahaha... Kami tertawa bersama saat itu. Sementara aku tetap memakai 'topeng' aku tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Terluka? Karna ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Atau senang? Karna ia bahagia bersama orang itu, yang juga sahabatku sendiri...

Aku tak berdaya... 'Aku akan terus mencintaimu'

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Langit biru cerah memang terlihat indah, dengan awan berbagai bentuk, entah bentuk apa itu, tapi aku menyukainya!

"Hah... Jika aku mati, aku ingin mati disini" Gumamku pelan. Ya mati... Disini, di padang rumput pinggir sungai kota Magnolia.

"Hah..." Kembali menghela nafas. Setelah melepas tas ransel yang berisi baju dan lainnya, aku membaringkan tubuhku di rumput hijau ini. Aku lelah, mencari pekerjaan ternyata sulit bagi lulusan SMA sepertiku. Aku memejamkan mata, lelah...

 _"Menyedihkan!"_ Sejak saat aku membantumu malam itu aku dipecat sebagai pelayan. Alasannya karna aku tak datang saat malam minggu, dan saat itu kafe sedang ramai. Meminta kesempatan kedua pun tak ada gunanya, karna sudah ada orang lain yang mengambil alih posisiku.

Sungguh lucu, lucu sekali! Aku mengorbankan hati, perasaan dan pekerjaan, atau bisa dibilang mengorbankan segalanya? Beberapa hari setelah dipecat aku diusir dari kontrakan. Setelahnya aku berjalan tak tentu arah dengan sepeda, mencari pekerjaan guna menyambung hidup. Aku tidur di mana saja, entah itu di kursi taman atau dibawah pohon, asal tubuh ini lelah dimanapun tetap bisa tidur nyenyak! Mandi di sungai pinggir kota ini, dan aku bersyukur sungai nya bersih!

Tabunganku juga sudah menipis dipakai untuk makan setiap harinya. Mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk melihatmu bahagia? Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan?, Aku...

Tak berdaya.

 _"Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum..."_ Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Tak ada gunanya meratapi nasib!

"Natsu?" Wajahmu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah atas, atau arah belakang

"Luce" Aku bangkit duduk seraya menoleh kebelakang. Kupikir aku bermimpi, ternyata itu memang kau!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku

"Aku bosan di dalam restoran disana itu, aku ikut Papa menghadiri pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya" Jawabnya sembari menunjuk restoran bintang lima di seberang jalan.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah kesini?" Aku heran, dia bilang ikut pertemuan tapi malah keluyuran begini

"Setelah makan, mereka membicarakan masalah perusahaan dan aku bosan. Jadi aku keluar dan menemukanmu disini" Jelasnya

"Hmm... Jadi kau kabur dari pertemuan itu ya? Dasar!"

"Aku tak ikut pertemuan itu! Aku hanya ikut untuk makan enak. Ahahahaha..." Dasar! Ternyata orang kaya sama saja ya?

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan lagi kenapa kau membawa ransel?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi

"Aku... Entahlah..." Jawaku asal

"Entahlah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku diusir karna tak bayar kontrakan..." Kataku pelan

"Eh? Kenapa?! Ba-bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?!" Katanya langsung panik mendengar itu

"Aku dipecat karna..." Aku membuang muka tak ingin melihat wajahnya

"...Aku membuat kesalahan"

"Kesalahan?" Tanya nya lagi

"Ta-tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan lain kok!"

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Errr... Manis? Padaku?

"...sepertinya aku bisa memberimu sebuah pekerjaan"

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sekarang aku duduk menunggu didalam mobil, di kursi pengemudi tepatnya. Singkat cerita, kini aku jadi supir pribadi keluarga Heartfilia. Tentu saja aku menolak sekeras yang kubisa, tapi... Kau terus memaksaku, dan itu membuatku tak kuasa tuk menolak, lagi-lagi aku... Tak berdaya.

Tuan Jude dan Nyonya Layla bahkan tak keberatan menampungku dirumah mereka. Mereka sangat baik. Mereka juga memberiku makan, karna tak mampu membalas kebaikan mereka, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tak menerima gaji. Aku sudah menumpang disana, dan mereka membayarku? Jangan becanda!

Anggap saja menjadi supir gratis sebagai tanda balas budiku pada mereka. Meski menurutku itu masih belum cukup, dan aku ingin membalas budi mereka suatu saat nanti.

.

 **Clek!** Pintu mobil dibuka. Luce masuk dan menghempaskan diri di kursi penumpang.

.

 **BLAM!** Pintu ditutup dengan keras

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku heran melihat tingkahnya itu

"Gray lebih memilih bersama teman-temannya daripada jalan-jalan denganku" Jawabnya tanpa jeda, Lucu melihatnya merenggut kesal begitu

"Jangan memonopolinya begitu, dia juga butuh waktu untuk bersama teman-temannya. Cobalah mengerti" Sahutku

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja aku kesal!"

"Moodmu sedang buruk ya? Baiklah kalau begitu..." Menginjak gas, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi membawanya 'bermain' setelah pulang dari kuliah, pergi ke Game Center tak ada salahnya 'kan?

"Kenapa kita malah kesini?" Tanyanya tak kudengarkan. Aku keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu tempatnya duduk.

"Ayo keluar!" Kutarik paksa dia keluar

.

 **Blam!** Pintu mobil ditutup pelan

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab-"

"Lupakan masalahmu!" Aku memberikan grins padanya

"Ayo bersenang-senang!" Lalu kutarik pergelangan tangannya, membawa nya masuk ke Game Center.

"Jadi kita main mana terlebih dahulu?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Terserah padamu, pilih yang kau suka!"

"Hmm... Aku baru pertama kali kesini jadi... Yang mana ya..." Saat ia sibuk memilih, mataku menangkap Gray yang bersama temannya yang ber-rambut hitam panjang, dan dua gadis ber-rambut biru, yang satu rambutnya digerai, sedangkan satunya yang bertubuh mungil memakai bando.

Saat Gray melihatku, aku langsung tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang diangkat membentuk huruf 'V' tak lama kemudian, sepertinya ia mengerti maksudku dan balas tersenyum padaku

"Kau baru pertama kali kesini 'kan? Aku tahu game yang bagus!" Dengan itu kembali kutarik tangannya dan pergi menjauh dari Gray dan teman-temannya.

Kami bermain berbagai macam game, dari mulai balapan, sampai game horor. Dan ia sampai berteriak 'Kya' dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karna kaget dengan zombie yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku sesekali memegang atau menuntun tangannya, memberitahu cara bermain. Meski niatnya begitu, tapi tetap saja wajahku memanas, dan jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat! Posisi ini seolah seperti aku memeluknya dari belakang!

Kami bermain sampai sore, tepatnya sampai Nyonya Layla menelepon karna khawatir! Haha... Kita berdua sampai lupa waktu karna asik bermain. Syukurlah... Aku senang bisa mengembalikan moodmu dan membuatmu tertawa kembali!

"Natsu" Panggil nya. Kami sudah sampai dihalaman rumah. Wajahnya tampak cantik, dengan cahaya matahari senja yang masuk melalui jendela mobil

"Ada apa?" Balasku singkat

"Terimakasih" Katanya pelan disertai senyuman. Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya membalas senyumnya itu dengan grins. Kau tahu? Untukmu 'akan kuberikan segalanya'

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Aku duduk dengan ekspresi datar di pojok ruangan memakan kue... Kue pernikahan tepatnya. Ya... PERNIKAHAN! Hari ini, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfilia!

.

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!** Ruangan tiba-tiba riuh dengan suara tepuk tangan

 _"Luce..."_ Kulihat dia yang berjalan pelan menuju altar, dimana Gray menunggu di atas sana. Ia tampak mempesona dengan gaun putihnya itu. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, tak digulung keatas entah kenapa. Tapi aku tak peduli! Dia cantik, sangat! Gaun putih tanpa lengan itu memperlihatkan bahu dan lehernya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat. Pandanganku terkunci padanya. Bahkan aku baru menyadari kalau ia dituntun Ayahnya menuju altar. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau ia membawa bunga. Entah bunga apa saja, yang jelas ada mawar disana.

Saat ia menaiki tangga menuju altar, aku tersadar. Aku menoleh ke kanan, disana Gray, Gray berdiri disana... Bukan aku. Dan saat itu hatiku terasa sakit!

"Hah... A-a-a-a... Ah... Hah..." Sial nafasku sampai tercekal! Luce sudah berdiri sana, didepan Gray.

 _"Aku... Aku harus pergi dari sini!"_ Aku bangkit dan berlari keluar. Aku tak ingin melihatnya! Aku tak ingin melihat mereka mengangkat janji seumur hidup!

"Hah... Hah..." Aku mendudukan diri di kursi pinggir kolam, diluar hotel bintang lima itu.

"Hah... Hah..." Sial! Dadaku masih sesak! Pandanganku lurus ke kolam dengan pantulan bulan purnama disana.

"Haaaaa..." Tarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Haaahh..." Keluarkan. Sial! Hatiku sakit!

 _"Tenang... Tenang... Aku harus kuat! Aku harus..."_

"Haaaaa..." Tarik nafas

"Haaahh..." Keluarkan pelan-pelan. Tenang... Tenang... Pikirkan dia, dia sudah bahagia bersama Gray! Aku harus kuat! Ini semua demi dirinya, demi Luce! Relakan dia! Dia sudah bahagia, yang aku lakukan sudah benar. Aku harus kuat! Asal dia bahagia, aku tak peduli, 'akan kuberikan segalanya'

"Natsu?" Panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh kearah kiri

"Erza..." Wanita ber-rambut scarlet mendudukkan diri disampingku

"Mungkin kau bisa menipu semua orang, tapi tidak denganku" Ujarnya yang ikut memandangi kolam

"A-apa maksudmu?" Apa maksudnya ini? Menipu? Aku tak menipu siapapun

"Aku ini mengenalmu sejak kecil. Jadi kau tak bisa berbohong dihadapanku, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku berbohong? Tentu saja tidak! Aku-"

"Lucy!" Potongnya. Mendengar namanya, aku yang sudah lumayan tenang tadi kembali merasa sesak! Aku kembali kesulitan bernafas.

"Lu-luce? Di-dia... Dia... A-a-a-h... Hah... Dia-" Erza tiba-tiba memelukku. "Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Kuatkan dirimu Natsu" Hiburnya. Ia juga mengusap punggungku. Perasaan nyaman tiba-tiba menjalar dalam tubuhku, perlahan mataku terpejam, dan nafasku kembali normal.

"Setidaknya Lucy bahagia bersama Gray. Cinta tak harus memiliki, relakan saja dia. Kau pasti mendapatkan pasangan hidupmu kelak" Benar... Aku harus kuat! Jangan pikirkan rasa sakit ini! Pikirkan kebahagiaannya, senyumannya. Aku ingin ia tersenyum bahagia, meski bukan milikku, aku ingin ia bahagia! Dan inilah yang pilihan terbaik!

"Terimakasih Erza... Aku merasa lebih baik" Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Sementara Erza hanya tersenyum simpul. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih baik, terimakasih Erza, kau memang sahabatku. Pepatah setiap orang butuh sandaran itu ternyata ada benarnya juga.

"Lucy mengajak kita untuk ber-foto bersama, kalau kau tidak bisa aku akan-"

"Aku ikut!" Potongku cepat

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Erza memastikan

"Tentu saja!" Balasku dengan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah... Kuatkan dirimu, Natsu" Akhirnya kami berdua masuk kedalam. Luce tampak bersemangat untuk ber-foto bersama sahabatnya. Aku dan Erza pun naik ke altar, aku berdiri dikanan disamping Luce, sementara Erza disamping Gray.

.

 **Cekrek!**

Foto berhasil diambil. Semuanya tampak tengah berbahagia, kecuali aku... Yang masih memakai 'topeng'

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Acara pernikahan sudah selesai. Sebelum masuk kerumah aku memasukkan mobil ke garasi terlebih dahulu. Dan saat aku masuk kedalam, didalam sangat sepi. Mungkin mereka semua lelah, ya... Wajarlah. Saat menaiki tangga hendak menuju kamar, kulihat Virgo mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Semuanya sudah bersiap untuk tidur ya?

"Hah... Melelahkan, apalagi untuk pengantin baru dengan malam... Pertama... Mereka?" Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan itu dan diriku langsung membatu diujung tangga.

 _"Aku harus pergi dari sini!"_ Dengan panik dan nafas memburu aku berlari menuju pintu utama

 _"Si-sial!"_ Membukanya perlahan

.

 **Blam...**

Menutupnya perlahan pula. Kembali aku mengambil langkah seribu menuju garasi

 _"Aku harus menjauh dari sini! Aku tak ingin disini! Aku harus pergi!"_ Kuambil sepedaku, karna memilih mobil sama saja bunuh diri! Penghuni rumah pasti mendengar suara mesin dan aku tak bisa lari. Untunglah Taurus belum menutup gerbang rumah.

 _"Sial! Sial! Sial! Siaaaaal!"_ Aku mengayuh sepeda sekencang mungkin. Aku tak bisa berada disana, aku harus menjauh! Kamarku berada di lantai dua, sedangkan kamar mereka tepat dibawah kamarku! Sudah jelas 'kan? Malam ini 'malam pertama' mereka! Jangankan mendengarnya, memikirkan nya sudah MEMBUAT KEPALAKU MAU MELEDAK!

Sial! Aku terus mengayuh sepedaku entah kemana, aku tak peduli! Pokoknya harus menjauh dari sana. Aku... Aku...

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Berteriak pada langit malam tak ada gunanya. Sakit! Sesak! Jantungku seperti diremas! Remuk!

"Aaaa... Hah... A... Hah... Hah..." Aku mulai lelah.

"Hah... Hah..." Aku berhenti mengayuh, entah kenapa aku sampai di padang rumput pinggir sungai kota Magnolia. Aku pun turun dan...

.

 **BRAK!** Sepeda itu kubiarkan roboh begitu saja.

"A-a-a-akh... Akh... Hah... Hah..." Berjalan lunglai kearah pohon besar di dekat sungai sana. Nafasku terengah, Hatiku sakit! Tangan kanan bergerak mencengkram dada kiri, gigi atas dan bawah beradu dengan kuat.

 _"Kenapa ini? Padahal tadi aku kuat. Kenapa sekarang malah..."_ Dengan gusar aku duduk dan menyadar di pohon itu

 _"Sial! Ayolah... Kuatkan dirimu Natsu! Dia bahagia! Dia sudah bahagia..."_ Entah kenapa mataku mulai panas, padahal udara disini dingin, aku juga tak memakai selimut apapun!

"Kenapa ini? Dia sudah bahagia! A-aku... Aku..." Suaraku serak, panas dimataku semakin menjadi-jadi, dan dapat kurasakan mataku mulai berair

"Kenapa? Ke-kenapa aku..." Cairan bening itu tiba-tiba itu mengalir di kedua pipiku

"Sial..." Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, lalu membenamkannya di kedua lutut yang menghadap keatas

"Hiks... Hiks... Luce..." Malam itu aku menangis disini. Sendirian, dibawah pohon dekat sungai.

Natsu Dragneel tetap tak berubah, ia masih sama seperti saat SMA dulu, sejak saat pertama bertemu denganmu aku sudah..

'Aku tak berdaya... Aku akan terus mencintaimu, aku tak berdaya... Akan kuberikan segalanya untukmu'

.

.

.

 **One-shot/Two-shot? Keep/Delete?**

.

 **Author Note**

Yak! Aku datang dengan cerita (yang aneh?)

Jadi bagaimana? **Keep/Delete? Lanjut atau stop disini?**

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	2. Unsustainable

**Balasan Review**

.

 **Airin Heartfilia 376**

Oke! Ini sudah lanjut... Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :D

 **Serly Scarlet**

Kalau menguping saat itu Natsu akan langsung mati, karna ia tak akan bisa bernafas setelah mendengar itu! :v

Ini sudah lanjut kok! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review :D

 **Aoi Shiki**

Ahahahaha... Kalau Natsu sama kamu dia bisa mati karna dipeluk terlalu kuat! :v *Abaikan

Oke2... Terimakasih reviewnya... :D

 **mihawk607**

Whoa! Whoa! Jangan marah. Tenang, tenang. Ini masih ada lanjutannya kok! :D

Terimakasih atas review nya :D

 **Ruri**

Ah ya, ini masih lanjut kok! Dan Lucy itu baik... Author nya yang kejam. Ahak! :v

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review :D

 **H.R**

Iya ini masih lanjut. Terimakasih juga sudah memberikan review! :D

 **synstropezia**

Iya, iya. Ini Two-shot! Kuharap kau terkejut hingga serangan jantung! Ahahahaha :v

 **DiRa-cchi 7ack**

Iya ini lanjut kok! Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review cerita ini :D

 **Stayawake123**

Tenang saja, tak akan dihapus, ini dilanjutkan malah :D

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review :D

 **Aimi Dragneel**

Hoh! Sampai di tunggu2 ya? Sampai ngena juga? Kamu membuat author ini senang! Ahahahaha :v

Dan terimakasih review nya :D

 **luka ririnki**

Baiklah ini dilanjut! Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Dan terimakasih review nya :D

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hopelessly

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, General, Romance (Mungkin)

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: Full Natsu P.O.V, AU, Typo (Tell me) OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

Aku tak berdaya... Aku akan terus mencintaimu, aku tak berdaya... Akan kuberikan segalanya. Aku tak ingin kau menyerah! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu disaat kau jatuh... Hingga saat nya tiba...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Aku membuka mata perlahan...

"Uhh..." Melenguh pelan seraya mengucek kedua mata.

"Sudah pagi..." Gumamku seorang diri. Aku bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju sungai.

 _"Kira-kira jam berapa sekarang?"_ Setelah sampai di pinggir sungai. Aku berjongkok, dan mulai membasuh wajah, yang 'pasti' penuh bekas air mata ini.

.

.

.

Hening... Hanya suara air yang terdengar.

.

Sepertinya wajahku sudah lumayan rapi.

 _"Aku harus kembali..."_ Aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju sepedaku. Mengayuhnya pelan, membelah jalanan kota Magnolia. Dengan wajah datar, pandangan lurus kedepan. Otak berpikir keras, memikirkan alasan yang bagus. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertatap muka dengannya? Aku harus beralasan apa? Harus memasang wajah bagaimana? Sial! Tanpa sadar, aku sepedaku melaju semakin cepat

.

 **TIIIIIIIIIT!** Suara klakson mobil

"HOY! KAU MAU MATI YA?!" Teriak seseorang, entah siapa, yang jelas dia marah karna aku menerobos lampu merah.

.

 **TIIIIIIIIIT!** Terjadi lagi

"APA KAU GILA?! MAU MATI?!" Ya. Aku sepertinya memang sudah gila! Sial! Sial! Kurasa mati lebih baik daripada sakit, remuk, namun tak kunjung hancur seperti sekarang ini. AKU TAK KEBERATAN MATI SEKARANG!

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Nafas mulai memburu tanda mulai lelah. Aku berhenti mengayuh, membiarkan sepedaku berjalan semakin memelan.

"Hah... Hah..." Aku masih mengatur nafas. Tak lupa tubuh yang penuh berkeringat

"Tidak buruk. Hah... Olahraga pagi. Hahahaha..." Aku pun turun dari sepeda, menuntunnya menuju gerbang depan rumah.

"Natsu!" Dan Taurus langsung menyapa saat melihatku mendekati gerbang.

"Pagi~" Sahutku senormal mungkin.

"Semalam kau pergi kemana? Semuanya langsung heboh tadi pagi." Tanyanya

"Gahahahaha... Maaf, maaf. Aku tak ijin semalam." Bagus. Sepertinya aku bisa menghadapi ini.

"Ya sudahlah. Cepat masuk sana!" Aku hanya mengangguk seraya berjalan membawa sepeda masuk halaman depan rumah, yang 'cukup luas'

 _"Perasaanku saja, atau memang benar di dalam sana ribut?"_

.

 **BRAAAK!** Pintu depan tiba-tiba dibuka dengan kasar.

"NATSUUUU" Teriaknya. Wanita dengan rambut kuning itu langsung berlari kearahku. Sementara yang lain tampak berjalan biasa.

Ah! Tidak juga, Nyonya Layla berlari kecil.

.

"Natsu!" Dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Tubuhku langsung membeku.

.

 **Brak!** Sepedaku langsung ambruk, karna tanganku berada di udara, tak lagi memegang kedua setirnya.

"Natsu..." Ucapnya pelan. Pelukan nya semakin mengerat.

"A-a..." Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi APA-APAAN INI?! Kenapa semuanya terasa berhenti? Ini hanya pelukan biasa! Untuk orang yang ia anggap 'biasa' pula. Tenang! Tenang! Te-

"Hiks... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!" Bisiknya pelan, yang membuatku kembali terkejut, bagai tersambar petir. Aku merasakan bahu kananku mulai basah.

"Lu-luce... Jangan menangis." Tanpa sadar, atau karna refleks, aku mengelus rambutnya. Sedangkan tangan kiri melingkar di punggungnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba pergi tadi malam. Kemana?" Tanya Nyonya Layla

"Kau bahkan tak memberitahu kami." Tambah Tuan Jude.

"Lebih tepatnya, kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Gray. Refleks Aku mendorong kedua pundak Luce, agar dia melepas pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf..." Kataku sambil cengengesan.

"Kami butuh penjelasan Natsu!" Kata Nyonya Layla, yang pandangannya tiba-tiba menajam. A-apa beliau marah?

"Ma-maaf... Aku pergi ke acara ulang tahun temanku semalam."

"Siapa?" Tanya Gray tiba-tiba. Apa alasanku kurang meyakinkan ya?

"Teman SMP dulu" Jawabku senornal mungkin.

"Hmm... Pantas saja kau tak ganti baju." Ujar Tuan Jude . Ah! Benar juga, aku masih memakai jas dari semalam.

"Ya... Baiklah. Masalah selesai!" Sahut Gray yang membalik badan, berjalan menuju rumah, disusul Tuan Jude.

.

 **BLETAK!**

"Aduh!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalaku.

"Kalau begini kejadiannya. Untuk apa aku menangjs?!" Kesal Luce setengah membentak. Entah kenapa wajahnya lucu menurutku.

"Humph!" Dia lalu berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh. Aku hanya diam memandanginya...

Kepalaku sakit!

"A-ah!" Kali ini pipi kiriku yang ditarik ke kiri dan agak kebawah. Dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wanita dewasa yang mirip dengan Luce ini.

"Natsu-ku sayang. Lain kali kalau pergi, beritahu kami... Mengerti?" Ucapnya lembut, namun entah kenapa tubuhku menegang.

"I-i-iya nyonya..." Akhirnya ia melepaskan cubitannya seraya berbalik badan.

"Ayo masuk!" Perintahnya. Aku terdiam memandang rumah ber-warna putih dengan dua lantai ini.

 _"Kenapa aku malah kembali ke sini?"_

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Membosankan... Duduk diam dirumah itu benar-benar membosankan! Tuan Jude pergi keluar kota. Nyonya Layla juga malah ikut. Katanya ia ingin melihat-lihat kota Crocus. Dasar! Kenapa tak bilang saja mau jalan-jalan?

Gray pergi bekerja, Luce pergi ke Mall bersama Erza...

"GAAAAAH! Ternyata jadi supir yang libur itu benar-benar membosankan!"

"Apa sekarang saatnya hukuman?" Virgo (pelayan dirumah ini) tiba-tiba berkata begitu dengan datar

"Untuk apa menghukummu? Kau ini..." Aku heran dengannya, kenapa ia selalu meminta hukuman? Dia ini masokis ya... Mungkin?

"Natsu sendiri kenapa berteriak?" Tanya nya tetap dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Aku bosan... Diam tanpa melakukan apapun begini, benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jawabku menjelaskan

"Kau kan bisa jalan-jalan, olahraga, atau pergi ke rumah temanmu? Otakmu sempit ya ternyata." Jawabnya yang masih saja datar

"A-apa?! Aku tidak bo-"

"Aku mau kembali bekerja." Potong nya yang menuju dapur.

"Grrrr..." Aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal, atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

.

 **Ceklek!** Pintu depan rumah tiba-tiba terbuka.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

"Eh? Lucy kah?" Heranku. Kalau tidak salah dia baru berangkat sepuluh menit lalu. Saat aku menoleh kearah kanan ternyata...

Gray dengan pakaian formal, dan tak lupa dengan tas kerjanya itu.

"Gray? Kau sudah pulang?" Gray tinggal di rumah ini, untuk saat ini. Mereka berdua (Gray dan Lucy) masih merencanakan untuk membeli atau membangun rumah sendiri.

"Hah..." Ia duduk dengan malas disamping kananku di sofa putih ini. Ia tampak lelah... Atau gusar mungkin?

"Kenapa kau kau pulang pagi? Dan apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Tanyaku yang bingung, kenapa ia pulang sekarang?

"Hah..." Bukannya menjawab, ia malah membuka tas.

"Gray-"

.

 **Srak!** Sebuah map warna biru di lemparnya keatas meja persegi panjang.

"Kau tahu Natsu? Sebenarnya aku punya masalah." Ucapnya yang menutup kembali resleting tas nya.

"Lalu? Kau minta bantuanku? Hah... Aku ini tidak kuliah Gray, aku tak tahu apa-apa soal bisnis."

"Apa kau pernah memanggil Lucy saat ia sedang membaca novel?" Tanya nya yang kini menghadap padaku. Wajahnya tampak dingin seperti biasa.

"Hah?!" Kaget. Itu yang terjadi padaku mendengar pertanyaan absurd barusan.

"Jawab saja. Bagaimana reaksi nya saat kau memanggilnya?" Sahutnya yang entah perasaanku saja, atau ia tampak serius?

"Ya... Dia langsung menutup novelnya dan berkata 'Natsu, ada apa?' seraya bangkit dari duduk nya." Luce memang sangat ramah, dia langsung menanggapi, padahal sedang asik membaca.

"Saat aku memanggil nya 'Sebentar Gray... Aku sedang membaca.' Bahkan saat aku ingin mengajak jalan, dia tetap fokus dengan bacaan nya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hmm... Ya mungkin novelnya bagus jadi ia sangat menikmati nya." Balasku

"Hah... Kau tetap tidak berubah... Bodoh!" Ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau ingin ribut denganku ya?" Dia juga sama! Tak berubah! Menyebalkan!

"Baik, baik... Sebenarnya bukan itu inti masalahnya..." Ia mengambil map ber-warna biru yang ada diatas meja.

"...Kau tahu apa ini?" Tanya nya.

"Tidak." Jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Ini adalah..." Suara nya pelan. Sepertinya ini masalah serius.

"...Tidak tunggu..." Ia kembali menaruh map itu di meja. Tangan kanannya bergerak masuk kedalam saku celana kanan. Mengambil HP dari dalam sana. Aku hanya diam... Bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Lihat ini." Ia memberikan HP nya padaku.

"..." Aku hanya diam melihat foto seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut biru bergelombang. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini, tapi dimana ya?

"Namanya Juvia Lockser. Ingat saat kau ke Game Center bersama Lucy?" Jelasnya padaku

"Ah! Jadi gadis ini namanya Juvia." Ya. Aku ingat, Gray juga bersama seorang pria dan satunya lagi gadis mungil ber-rambut biru pendek. Sudah lama sekali kejadian itu.

"Ya... Namanya Juvia, dan aku mencintainya."

.

 **Puk!** HP yang berada di tangan kananku jatuh menghantam sofa yang kami dudukki ini.

"A-apa?! Jadi kau... Seli-"

"Bukan begitu!" Potong nya cepat. Dia... Apa dia gila?

"Hah... Akan kujelaskan! Dengarkan baik-baik. Dan kau juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!" Katanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya atmosfer disini jadi tegang. Aku masih terdiam, sedikit shock atas kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang gadis yang cantik, pintar, ia juga baik. Ia sempurna, idaman semua pria. Gadis itu menyatakan cinta padamu. Apa kau akan menolaknya? Terlebih dia sahabatmu sendiri?" Katanya panjang lebar.

"Gadis itu... Luce?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya... Siapapun juga pasti mau dengannya bukan? Hanya pria bodoh yang menolak gadis sempurna seperti Lucy." Balasnya.

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Jangan berbelit-belit Gray!" Aku mulai kesal, sebenarnya dia mau mendongeng atau bercerita soal masalahnya?

"Akhirnya aku menerimanya, meski tak yakin mencintainya. Jujur aku punya 'rasa' padanya, tapi sepertinya itu hanya perasaan sayang pada seorang sahabat." Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa katanya? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Ja-jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya!" Potongnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mencintainya Lucy Heartfilia. Aku mencintai Juvia Lockser. Sejak dulu, tapi aku terus terjebak dengan hubunganku yang ber-status sebagai kekasih Lucy. Hingga sekarang berubah menjadi suaminya."

"Ka-kau... Jadi selama ini kau bermain dibelakang?" Entah kenapa tubuhku mulai panas. Ingin sekali kupukul dia! Emosi ini serasa sampai ke ubun-ubun!

"Dulu Juvia sangat jauh untuk kugapai. Tapi... Beberapa bulan lalu sebelum kami menikah, Juvia putus dengan kekasihnya, dan sejak saat itu aku sangat dekat dengannya... Dan aku sadar perasaanku tak berubah meski sudah punya Lucy." Lalu kenapa kau terus mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Lucy?! Tanpa sadar aku menarik kerah bajunya.

"Lalu kenapa tak mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Luce?! Kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan nya?! LUCY ITU MENCINTAIMU BODOH!" Tangan kanan ini sudah terkepal erat, siap melayangkan tinju kepada pria sialan ini!

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak ingin menyakiti sahabatku sendiri tapi..." Bisiknya pelan, ia menundukkan kepala kebawah. Dan entah kenapa aku tak tega untuk memukulnya.

"... Aku... Aku... Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini!" Suara nya tiba-tiba serak.

"Gray?" Kataku pelan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku lurus.

"AKU TIDAK KUAT TERUS BEGINI NATSU! Hatiku sakit! Tanpa sadar karna aku bertahan dengan hubunganku saat ini... Aku menyakiti Juvia." Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, ia tampak sangat frustrasi. Cengkramanku di kerah bajunya terlepas begitu saja.

"Jadi selama ini... Kau tidak mencintai Luce? Maksudku... Kau tanpa sadar melakukan semua ini?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu! Aku sadar! Aku mencintai Juvia aku sadar! Aku hanya tak tega menyakiti Lucy! Aku... ARRRRGGGGHHH! SIALAN!" Ia mengacak-acak rambut nya dengan kesal

"AH! SUDAHLAH! Intinya aku sudah sampai pada batasanku. Aku tidak kuat lagi terus menyakiti Juvia begini!" Ia mengambil kembali map warna biru di atas meja...

Tu-tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau...

"Aku akan-"

"Kau ingin bercerai?" Potong seseorang. Gray perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas siapa orang dibelakang Gray itu... Sial! Sejak kapan dia berdiri disitu?!

"Lu-lucy? Sejak kapan kau..." Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hee? Sejak kapan? 'Bukan begitu! Aku sadar! Aku mencintai Juvia aku sadar! Aku hanya tak tega menyakiti Lucy!' AKU DENGAR SEMUANYA BRENGSEK!" Ia meniru cara berbicara Gray tadi, lalu diakhir bentakan keras! Gray langsung bangkit berdiri

"Lucy dengarkan dulu-"

"Ya, ya. Berikan padaku!" Potong Lucy yang mengambil map itu itu secara paksa.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Kata Gray setengah membentak.

"Kau mencintainya, tapi tak tega denganku? Jadi kau ingin punya dua istri?! Pergi saja sana! Urus saja SELINGKUHANMU ITU!" Emosi Luce sepertinya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"DENGARKAN DULU! Aku tidak seli-"

"Mana pulpen nya?" Potong Luce. Dia benar-benar marah. Bahkan suara lembut nya tak terdengar lagi, suara kasar dengan aura kemarahan. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa...

"Lucy kumohon dengarkan..." Luce tak mengubrisnya, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dengan langkah cepat.

"...Lucy!" Panggil Gray. Tapi tak didengarkan sedikit pun. Dengan lemas Gray kembali duduk di sofa.

"..." Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terdiam, punggung tangan kanan nya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Gray?" Aku mencoba memanggilnya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku bahkan tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita, sedangkan ini masalah suami-istri!

"Gray tenang dulu-"

"Percuma! Kami sudah berakhir..." Ia langsung memotong perkataanku.

"...Akhirnya akan sama saja Natsu. Meski tidak ada keributan, kami tetap akan bercerai!" Katanya yakin.

.

 **Buk!** Sebuah koper tiba-tiba menghantam wajah Gray.

 **SRAK!** Map atau lebih tepatnya surat cerai itu dilempar ke atas meja dengan keras.

"Aku sudah tanda tangani." Ucapnya ketus.

"Baik... Tapi ketahuilah, kau salah paham! Aku tidak selingkuh! Dengarkan du-"

"Ya, ya... Kau mencintainya kau takut mengakuinya. Takut menyakitiku namun sayangnya aku mendengar semuanya tadi. Jadi cepat pergi saja sana!" Potong Luce dengan cepat.

"Hah..." Gray hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil map biru di meja, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap Luce sejenak...

"Baiklah... Lagipula meski tak ribut, kita tetap akan berpisah. Meskipun kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, akhirnya tetap sama saja."

"Cih! Aku benci pria brengsek! Peselingkuh! Mempermainkan wanita! Menjijikan! Kemana semua janjimu itu?" Luce benar-benar murka. Aku bahkan sampai menegang hanya karna mendengar suara kemarahan nya itu!

"Aku tidak selingkuh, sejak dulu aku memang mencintai Juvia. Aku-"

"Jadi sejak dulu kau sudah bermain dibelakang begitu?!" Mereka masih saja adu mulut.

"Bukan begitu Lucy! Saat kau menyatakan cinta, Juvia sudah punya kekasih saat itu, dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu!"

"Lalu dengan begini apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit?! Kau menikahiku tapi hatimu milik orang lain! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku... A-aku... Aku..." Kulihat Luce mulai bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf..." Ucap Gray pelan.

"Pergi." Lirih Luce. Gray yang mengerti mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Sementara Luce melihatnya dalam diam.

"Kuharap kita masih bersahabat." Ujar Gray yang membuka pintu.

"Terserah!" Balas Luce yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku tahu batin nya berkecamuk saat ini.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!" Tambahnya dingin. Gray hanya bisa menunduk pasrah seraya berjalan keluar.

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup pelan.

.

.

Hening...

.

Luce masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Pasti berat ya? Mengetahui orang kau cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain? Padahal kalian sudah terikat janji suci.

"Bagaimana ini..." Ucapnya pelan yang tiba-tiba terduduk lemas. Kulihat tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Hiks..." Mendengar itu aku langsung panik!

"Luce!" Aku langsung mengambil langkah cepat menghampirinya

"Hiks... Aku tidak mau ini." Lirihnya.

"Luce?" Dapat kurasakan kedua pundaknya masih bergetar, wajahnya menunduk kebawah. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hei..." Kuangkat wajah perlahan.

"Hiks..." Melihatnya terisak dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya itu, rasanya aku seperti teriris!

"Tenanglah... Semua akan baik-baik saja." Entah, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya itu yang keluar.

"Ka-kau tidak mengerti!" Sergahnya.

"Aku tahu... Pasti berat bagimu, tapi jangan lupakan kami! Kami semua disini untukmu, Tuan Jude, Nyonya Layla. Tenanglah... Semua akan baik-"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Potong nya.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Entah apa yang mendorongku tiba-tiba aku memeluknya

"..." Tak terdengar suara isakan lagi, mungkin dia kaget? Tunggu! Tunggu! Bagaimana jika dia marah?

"Natsu... Hiks..." Ia kembali terisak, sembari membalas pelukanku.

"Tenanglah..." Kuelus rambutnya menggunakan tangan kanan, berharap bisa menenangkannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

"A-aku tak bisa seperti ini... Hiks... Natsu aku tak... Hiks... Aku-"

"STOP!" Potongku yang menggeratkan pelukanku.

"Hentikan itu! Kau pasti bisa! Semua akan baik-baik saja... Aku disini bersamamu, tenanglah..."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Ia mendorongku dengan kasar. Apa aku salah? Apa yang aku katakan? 'Aku disini bersamamu'? Padahal aku hanya sahabatnya. Mana mungkin seorang sahabat bisa membantu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ia bahkan tak punya perasaan sedikit pun padaku... Bagaimana aku bisa menenangkan nya?

"A-aku... Aku... Hamil!" Mendengar perkataannya itu. Jiwaku seperti menerima tamparan keras!

"E-eh..." APA-APAAN INI?! TUBUKU SAMPAI IKUT BERGETAR! Dadaku tiba-tiba nyeri! Sakit!

"Aku tidak mau ini.. Aku tak mau menyatukan hubungan kami lagi... Aku... Hiks..." Luce menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Anak ini dari pria brengsek!" Sial! Jantungku seolah diremas dengan kuat!

"Lu-luce?" Bahkan suaraku menjadi serak!

"AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI!" Pekiknya tiba-tiba. Refleks aku kembali memeluknya.

 _"JANGAAAAAN!"_ Batinku berteriak.

"Natsu... Tolong... Bu-bunuh a-" Kudorong kedua pundaknya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Tanpa sadar aku msmbentaknya keras. Aku tahu, tak seharusnya begini tapi... Aku kesal! Apa dia pikir dengan begitu masalah selesai?! Dan kau sama sekali tak tahu...

APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAKU KALAU KAU MATI?!

"Dengar... Meski itu dari pria brengsek, atau hasil perkosaan sekalipun. Dia tetap anakmu! Darah dagingmu! Kau mau bunuh diri?! Bagaimana dengan setitik jiwa yang menginginkan kehidupan di perutmu itu?! KALAU TERNYATA DIA SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU BAGAIMANA?! KAU INGIN MELENYAPKANNYA BEGITU SAJA!?"

"..." Dia terdiam, airmata nya berhenti mengalir, sedangkan aku mengatur nafas.

"Hah... Hah... Jangan menyerah Luce... Ini bukan akhir! Kau masih punya Ayah, Ibu, semuanya menyayangimu! Kalau kau merasa berat, butuh sandaran, butuh bantuan... Aku ada disini. Jadi kumohon... Jangan menyerah!"

"Natsu..." Entah ada apa dengannya, tiba-tiba ia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Terimakasih... Hiks..." Ia kembali menangis, meremas bajuku dengan kuat. Dan yang kulakukan hanya memeluknya, sembari mengusap punggungnya, dan mengelus rambutnya. Aku tahu pasti sangat berat baginya, tapi setidaknya ia tak menyerah!

.

'Aku tak ingin kau menyerah! Aku tak ingin kau jatuh!'

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Untunglah semuanya sudah kembali normal. Rumah ini kembali ramai. Tuan Jude dan Nyonya Layla sudah kembali. Sedangkan Luce sudah tak terpuruk lagi. Aku sedang ia bisa menghadapi ini semua, meskipun berat, tapi dia wanita yang kuat! Sekarang aku tengah berada di dapur, dengan kantung belanjaan di kedua tangan.

"Taruh saja disitu Natsu." Suruh Nyonya Layla, yang menunjuk meja dengan jari telunjuk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku langsung melaksanakan perintahnya.

.

 **Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan piano pelan...**

.

"Hmm?" Gumamku seorang diri. Aku tak tahu kalau dirumah ini ada piano.

"Dari mana asal suara itu ya?" Heranku mendengar alunan nada lambat yang berulang-ulang itu.

"Di ruang tengah, tepatnya di pojok dekat tangga. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar Lucy bermain." Sahut Nyonya Layla, yang sibuk mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kantung belanjaan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Setelah pamit, aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

 _"Aku tak tahu kalau ia bisa bermain piano."_ Terlihat jelas surai pirang panjang itu duduk di bangku sana. Ia tampak menikmati permainannya. Tempo lagu berubah menjadi cepat. Aku berjalan menghampiri nya, dalam diam. Tempo nya tiba-tiba kembali pelan. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Aku hanya berdiri dibelakang nya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, lagu yang dimainkannya pun selesai.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa bermain piano." Ucapku sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Natsu?" Ia membalik posisi duduknya. Terlihat jelas kalau perutnya sudah membuncit. Saat mata kami bertemu, aku hanya memberi cengiran padanya.

"Bermain piano itu sangat sulit. Aku bahkan hanya mampu memainkan satu lagu." Ujarnya. Aku berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping kanan nya, menghadap piano. Ia membalik posisi duduknya lagi ikut menghadap piano.

"Jadi lagu apa yang tadi itu? Dan hanya lagu itu yang bisa kau mainkan?" Tanyaku. Aku sedikit heran, perasaanku saja atau memang benar lagu itu terdengar... Sedih?

"Fur Elise. Meski pelan itu sangat sulit! Bermain piano itu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan!" Katanya penuh penekanan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku. Sembari menekan tuts piano, jariku menluncur dari kanan ke kiri.

.

 **Criling!**

.

"Aku... Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya atas pertanyaanku tadi. Meski berkata demikian, wajahnya tampak murung.

"Perasaanmu sedang buruk ya?" Tanyaku lagi. Mungkin efek hamil ya? Mood nya jadi buruk begitu.

"Aku hanya... Tidak yakin." Ucapnya yang sekarang jarinya menyentuh tuts piano. Dan mulai bermain lagu yang kutahu bernama Fur Elise itu.

"Tidak yakin? Maksudmu?"

"Uhm..." Ia hanya bergumam pelan. Kedua tangannya tetap menekan-nekan tuts hitam-putih itu.

"Apa aku bisa memberi kebahagian untuknya? Tanpa seorang Ayah?" Ujarnya. Tempo lagu tiba-tiba naik, jari-jari nya menari dengan indahnya diatas tuts piano.

"Jangan berpikir pesimis begitu." Jawabku. Lagu kembali pelan. Luce kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Bukannya aku menyerah..." Nada piano nya terdengar monoton. Terdengar seperti saat diawal-awal tadi.

"...Aku hanya tidak yakin..." Lagu pun telah selesai. Ia menatap lurus padaku. Terlihat jelas pancaran kesedihan di matanya itu.

"...Apa aku bisa membesarkannya seorang diri?" Ucapnya sendu.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan? Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau sandaran aku ada disini!" Mendengar itu menatapku dalam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Apa ia kaget? Entah apa yang dipikirkannya aku tidak tahu.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu! Bukankah itu gunanya seorang sahabat?" Ia menutup kembali mulutnya, wajahnya sedikit menunduk,padangannya tampak seperti... Kecewa?

"Cih!" Ia bersecih, sambil memalingkan wajah! Sialan! Apa-apaan itu?

"Hei! Aku serius!" Aku mulai kesal.

"Hoo... Benarkah?" Katanya yang kembali menatapku dengan mimik wajah meremehkan.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau butuh bantuan, butuh sandaran. Aku siap memberikannya!" Kataku dengan tegas.

"Bisakah kau belikan aku Takoyaki?" Katanya.

"Hah?!" Tentu saja aku bingung! Takoyaki? Bukannya ia sedang murung? Seseorang yang murung itu butuh hiburan 'kan? Seperti bersenang-senang di Game Center, atau jalan-jalan ke taman.

"A-aku tiba-tiba ingin makan Takoyaki." Ujarnya memalingkan wajah dengan pipi memerah yang terlihat...

Manis?

"Ya-yah... Baiklah. Kebetulan saat pulang belanja tadi aku membeli Takoyaki di pinggir jalan. Ada promo beli lima gratis satu. Hehehe..."

"Benarkah?!" Ia kembali menatapku dengan wajah antusias.

"Natsu. Takoyaki milikmu ketinggalan di kantung belanjaan!" Sebuah suara agak keras menginterupsi dari belakang. Aku pun langsung berbalik.

.

 **Syuut!** Sebuah bungkus plastik berisi Takoyaki, dengan lidi yang mencuat keluar lewat lubang atas, dilempar Nyonya Layla padaku.

.

 **Hap!** Aku pun menerimanya. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Luce

"Ini... Eh! Tunggu! Takoyaki ini extra..." Kejadian itu berlalu sangat cepat. Dia langsung menyambarnya, mengambil satu tusuk, lalu memasukkan satu potong Takoyaki kedalam mulutnya, dan ia tampak asik mengunyahnya.

"...Pedas." Lanjutku dengan suara pelan. Ia berhenti mengunyah.

"Ini enak kok!" Katanya sembari memasukkan kembali sepotong Takoyaki kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau ini sedang mengidam ya?"

"Mungkwin. Ini kwan swudwah limwa bwulan." Sahut nya yang tak berhenti mengunyah. Dasar wanita hamil!

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingin mencoba bermain piano." Mendengar itu, ia menelan makanannya, menaruh sisa Takoyaki diatas laci disamping kiri piano, lalu membuka lacinya. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Cobalah lagu ini dulu." Katanya, yang memberikan sebuah kertas.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" Heranku melihat tulisan 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' tengah-atas kertas itu. Dan dibawah nya terlihat garis-garis horizontal dengan not-not musik, yang entah apa itu, aku tidak mengerti.

"Itu lagu paling mudah, sangat cocok untuk pemula." Jelasnya.

"Masalahnya aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasa musik aneh ini." Jawabku

"Errr... Ya baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu membaca Partitur Musik."

"Melihatnya sudah membuatku pusing! Kenapa tidak kau beri contoh saja? Jadi aku hanya tinggal menghafal, lalu menirunya saja." Balasku yang sekarang menatapnya, tak melihat kertas lagi.

"Tidak bisa! Itu mustahil! Lihat tuts nya saja sebanyak ini." Katanya yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah garis hitam-putih itu.

"Aku hanya tinggal menghafal setiap bunyi dari kiri ke kanan 'kan?" Aku pun mulai menekan tuts nya satu persatu.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu! Kalau tambah pusing jangan salahkan aku!" Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku terus menekan tuts satu persatu.

"Natsu." Panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sahutku yang menoleh padanya.

"Kau tak ingin makan Takoyaki-mu?"

"Tak usah, untukmu saja. Kau sangat ingin makan Takoyaki 'kan?" Jawabku seraya kembali menghadap tuts putih-hitam piano.

"Natsu." Panggilnya lagi. Apalagi sih?

Dan saat aku menoleh dia menyodorkan Takoyaki itu ke mulutku.

"Buka mulutnya~" Katanya, seolah aku ini anak TK saja.

"Luceeee! Sudah kubilang kau makan sa-"

"Aaaa..." Potongnya.

"Baik! Baik!" Apa boleh buat? Dia benar-benar keras kepala! Kejadian itu terus berlanjut, setelah beberapa saat aku menekan tuts piano, ia mencolek pundakku, dan menyuapiku lagi.

Se-sejujurnya aku agak canggung, bukankah ini tampak... Errr...

Romantis?

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga menekan semua tuts itu.

"Ini yang terakhir." Ujar Luce, yang memasukkan sepotong Takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm!" Gumamnya, menyodorkan lidi yang hanya tinggal satu potong Takoyaki itu. Aku sudah tak canggung seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula ini hanya suap-suapan! Memangnya seorang teman tak boleh melakukannya? Apanya yang romantis? Luce sendiri tampak biasa saja sejak tadi, rasanya aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh...

.

 **Glek!** Setelah aku menelan Takoyaki di dalam mulut, aku mulai menjelaskan dengan gesture tangan.

"Baiklah, jadi tuts piano ini ada 88. Sedangkan yang di bagian kiri suara nya berat, seperti bass. Dan semakin ke kanan suara akan terdengar seperti naik-"

"Semua orang juga tahu itu!" Potong Luce dengan kesal

"Aku kan hanya menjelaskan." Balasku merenggut.

"Oke! Oke! Jadi kau sudah hafal semuanya?" Tanya nya, langsung ke intinya.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau coba mainkan Fur Elise, dan aku akan mencoba menirunya."

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star dulu! Fur Elise kau tak akan bisa." Sahutnya, atau lebih tepatnya 'perintah' nya

"Oh ayolah... Langsung saja, aku kan hanya tinggal meniru!" Balasku sambil memutar bola mata.

"Kau iniiiii! Awas saja kalau kau gagal nanti." Akhirnya dia memainkan juga lagu Fur Elise...

Meski dengan bibir cemberut! Hahahaha...

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah selesai, kini aku yang duduk di tengah bangku, sedangkan dia disamping kiri.

.

 **Ting!** Menekan salah satu tuts warna putih.

"Tangan kanan disini 'kan?" Tanyaku. Dia tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Yang kiri disini." Jelasnya setelah menempatkan tanganku di posisi yang benar.

"Yosh! Aku mulai bersemangat!" Aku pun mulai menekan tuts putih-hitam bergantian, dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanan.

.

 **Ting! Tung! Ting! Tung! Ting! BLETAK!**

"SALAH!" Bentaknya, yang menjitak kepalaku. Tentu saja kedua tanganku yang semula berada di piano langsung berpindah memegangi kepala.

"Hah?! Apanya yang salah?!" Balasku tak terima, tak lupa dengan tatapan menuntut kejelasan. Dimana letak salahnya?

"Mana ada Fur Elise cepat begitu? Fur Elise itu dimainkan dengan lambat dan lembut!" Jelasnya setengah membentak.

"Kan biar lebih semangat... Salah ya?"

"Tentu saja salah! Itu tidak boleh! Ulangi lagi!" Kenapa dia jadi galak begini sih? Dasar wanita hamil!

"Lakukan dengan pelarlahan Natsu... Kalau bisa pakai perasaan."

"Baiklah..." Tangan sudah siap diatas piano. Aku menutup mata sejenak. Gunakan perasaan, gunakan perasaan, gunakan perasaan! Membuka mata lalu...

.

 **Ting... Tung... Ting... Tung... Ting...**

Entah kenapa, lantunan lagu Fur Elise ini terdengar indah! Aku tanpa sadar menggoyang-goyangkan kepala. Miring ke kanan, ke kiri. Hingga tiba di bagian tempo cepat, tanpa sadar kepalaku sampai mendekat ke arah tuts piano. Hingga saat lagu kembali melambat, entah karna apa aku memejamkan mata.

Ternyata bermain piano itu menyenangkan ya...

.

 **Ting... Tung... Ting... Tung... Ting... Tung... Tenggg...**

Dengan itu pun lagu berakhir.

"Itu menyenangkan!" Girangku, sembari menoleh kearah Luce.

"Luce?" Heranku lantaran ia hanya terdiam, mata nya memandangku lurus, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Luceeee!" Panggilku agak keras.

"A-ah! Ya? Natsu! Kau berbakat! Itu benar-benar luar biasa! Kau tahu? Hanya dengan sekali mendengar kau sudah bisa memainkannya! Kau seperti Sergei Rachmaninoff saja, Itu benar-benar menakjubkan! Kau bisa menjadi pianist profesional dengan mudah!" Tiba-tiba ia jadi heboh sendiri. Dan menyebut Rachman off? Entah siapa itu...

"Apa katamu pianist profesional? Aku bahkan tak punya ketertarikan pada piano maupun musik." Sahutku.

"Cobalah dulu! Jangan di sia-siakan! Itu mungkin bakat terpendam milikmu, tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa! Aku sangat terkagum-kagum kau tahu?" Apa iya? Tapi melihat ia sangat suka dengan hal itu, sepertinya tak ada salahnya menjadi seorang pianist.

"Baiklah! Karna arwah Mozart sudah masuk kedalam tubuhku, dan dia berkata 'Mulailah perjalananmu!' sekarang lah saatnya era Wolfgang Amadeus Natsu dimulai!" Provokasiku dengan lantang.

"Ahahahaha... Apa? Apa? Mozart?"

"Tentu saja! Tadi saat aku bermain arwah Mozart data-"

.

 **BUKKK! BRUK!**

"BODOH! Ahahahaha..." Tiba-tiba saja ia memukulku hingga jatuh dari bangku.

"Fur Elise itu komposisi milik Beethoven!" Tambahnya.

"O-oh... Salah ya?" Aku pun bangun dan menjabat tangannya.

"Perkenalkan... Ludwig Van Dragneel!"

"Pfff... AHAHAHAHA... BODOH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH! AHAHAHAHA...!" Mendengar itu ia benar-benar tertawa lepas! Hahaha... Aku senang melihatnya tertawa begitu, daripada murung seperti sebelumnya, bukankah lebih baik begini?

Aku juga senang bisa membuatmu tertawa, karna aku...

'Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu disaat kau jatuh'

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Aku duduk terpaku melihat wajahnya yang tertidur, dengan selang oksigen di hidung. Duduk terus seperti ini disamping ranjangnya.

"Hah..." Apa semua wanita yang melahirkan akan lemah begini? Ya Luce... Dia sudah melahirkan. Entah karna apa ia jadi lemah begini, aku tidak tahu. Sekarang kedua orang tuanya sedang berbincang dengan dokter, sedangkan Luna, putrinya. Sudah ada di tabung khusus bayi. Katanya Luna diambil dari kata Lunar, yang berarti bulan. Ia ingin anak itu tetap bersinar meski tanpa seorang Ayah. Sama seperti bulan yang bersinar meski dalam gelapnya malam.

.

 **Ceklek!** Pintu dibuka, aku tahu siapa yang membukanya. Menoleh kearah pintu dan...

"Ada terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku pada mereka berdua, yang terlihat murung, Tuan Jude dan Nyonya Layla tepatnya. Dan mereka berdua menggeleng, bersamaan.

"Uh..." Suara lenguhan pelan tiba-tiba, membuat kami bertiga tersentak

"Lucy!" Nyonya Layla langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Oh iya! Akan Mama panggilan dokter-"

"Nat... Su..." Potongnya, dengan suara pelan.

"Dokter bilang keadaanmu..."

"Dimana... Natsu?" Belum sempat Nyonya Layla melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luce memotongnya lagi.

"Aku disini, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sahutku, yang sejak jadi diam. Ia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, dengan nafas berat.

"Biarkan mereka berdua..." Bisik Tuan Jude pada Nyonya Layla, namun aku dapat mendengarnya tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka pun keluar, aku hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung, hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan di pipi kiri.

Halus dan...

Hangat.

"Luce?" Saat kulihat, ia masih saja tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih... Kau selalu ada untukku." Gumamnya lemah. Aku hanya membalasnya senyuman lebar.

"Maafkan aku... Sebenarnya... Huft... Huft..." Ia tampak mengatur nafas lagi, matanya berubah sayu. Apa yang terjadi?

"..." Entah kenapa, aku hanya bisa diam. Karna tangannya itu dengan lembut mengelus-elus pipiku. Tubuhku terjerat oleh sentuhannya..

Hangat!

"Akhu... Ukh... Aku... Men..." Sentuhan hangat di pipi kiriku tiba-tiba hilang. Tangannya jatuh kebawah, lurus dengan posisi horizontal ke kanan. Matanya juga sudah terpejam.

"Lu-luce?" Panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban.

"H-hei! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Aku pun meraih tangannya yang merentang lurus ke kanan itu.

"A-a-a-a..." Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi...

Tangannya dingin kaku!

 _"Tidak mungkin... Ini... Tidak mungkin!"_ Kepalaku menggeleng beberapa kali. Pikiranku mulai kacau!

"..." Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam, melihat Tuan Jude dan Nyonya Layla yang berurai air mata. Ja-jangan bilang kalau mereka sudah tahu ini akan terjadi!

"H-hei! Luce... Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan telingaku pada wajahnya.

.

Hening! Tak ada deru nafas di selang oksigen itu.

"Bo-bohong... Ini bohong! Tidak mungkin..." Suaraku berubah menjadi serak, mataku panas, bahkan pandanganku mulai buram karna airmata.

"Khh..." Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengadu gigi atas dan bawah dengan kuat. Nafasku tercekal! Jantung ini terasa sudah hancur! Padahal tak ada yang memukulku atau yang lainnya. Duniaku serasa runtuh. Jiwaku yang sudah remuk, kini hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil...

"Kenapa... Hiks... Kenapa? Hiks..." Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Sial! Sial! SIAAAAL!

"Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?"

.

.

 **Lima tahun kemudian...**

.

.

Hei Luce... Sudah lima berlalu sejak kau pergi, dan hanya meninggalkan batu nisan bertuliskan Lucy Heartfilia ini. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menabur bunga di tempat peristirahatanmu ini. Kau tahu? Aku sampai depresi saat itu, aku lupa cara tersenyum. Aku bahkan tak suka bicara, tapi...

Putrimu membuatku sadar! Saat aku melihatnya, entah kenapa aku merasa tenang. Hingga saat ia tumbuh, ia tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, perlahan diriku menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu. Aku juga mulai bermain piano, semuanya kembali normal, setidaknya itu yang orang pikiran tapi...

Kau tahu? Sebenarnya didalam diriku, aku masih saja depresi. Aku tak bisa lepas darimu, kau benar-benar kejam! Bahkan saat kau sudah pergi, aku tetap saja mencintaimu! Kau masih saja menjeratku...

Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita lain. Hanya dua wanita yang dekat denganku. Pertama...

Nyonya Layla. Ia sangat baik! Ia bilang "Meski sudah punya uang sendiri, kau tak boleh pergi dari sini. Kau sudah kuannggap anakku sendiri!"

Beliau juga sering menggodaku yang tak pernah dekat dengan wanita seperti...

"Natsu jangan-jangan kau ingin menikahiku ya? Karna aku mirip dengan Lucy?" Dan Tuan Jude menjawab "Aku baru tahu kalau istriku wanita jalang." Hahaha...

Oh ya! Aku adalah seorang pianist sekarang. Aku bisa memainkan komposisi yang sulit seperti...

Moonlight Sonata atau Hammerklavier karya Beethoven. La Campanella yang rumit milik Franz Liszt. Turkish March yang amat terkenal karya Mozart. Atau lagu-lagu bertema romansa milik Fredrick Chopin. Dan ada satu komposisi yang paling kusukai. Liesbeleid atau Love Sorrow milik Fritz Kreisler yang di aransemen ulang oleh Sergei Rachmaninoff. Lagu itu benar-benar cocok dengan keadaanku yang tak berdaya dalam jeratan cintamu ini.

Mau dikata sedang sedih, tapi aku dapat menjalani hidup dengan ceria penuh semangat. Mau dikata bahagia, hatiku ini hancur! Aku masih tak bisa lepas darimu. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku masih depresi sampai saat ini...

Aku benar-benar tak berdaya. Kau tahu?

Wanita kedua yang dekat denganku adalah gadis kecil yang juga ikut menabur bunga disampingku ini, Luna putrimu. Anak itu sangat mirip denganmu kau tahu? Rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, semuanya mirip denganmu! Mungkin kalau kau masih ada disini kalian bisa jadi kembar tiga, antara Luna, kau, dan Nyonya Layla, mungkin hanya keriput yang membedakan kalian. Gahahahaha...

Anak itu sangat mirip denganmu, tak ada sedikit pun yang mirip dengan Gray. Kepribadiannya bisa dibilang mirip denganku, mungkin karna ia sudah bersamaku semenjak masih bayi, dan tertular kepribadianku mungkin? Maafkan aku soal itu. Hihihi...

Ngomong-ngomong soal Gray. Ia sudah lama meninggal, aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya. Yang kutahu saat aku meneleponnya ingin menanyakan kabar, yang mengangkat adalah seorang wanita, Juvia namanya. Dia bilang Gray meninggal karna kecelakaan mobil.

"Om Natsu." Panggil suara lembut anak perempuan.

"Hmm?" Gumamku yang mendengar panggilannya dari samping kiri.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu Papa, boleh ya?"

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu? Tidak bisa! Itu tidak mungkin! Kau itu bukan anakku, jadi tidak bisa!" Bantahku

"Nenek bilang, Papa kandungku itu pria brengsek, dan sudah meninggal. Nenek juga bilang 'Luna kan punya Om Natsu, tak usah pikirkan soal Papamu!' Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kalau aku menganggapmu Papa?" Tutur nya panjang lebar.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kita tak ada hubungan darah! Dan lagi, Mamamu tak akan setuju!" Tolakku lagi, dengan gelengan kepala.

"Dia pasti tak akan keberatan kok!" Balasnya tersenyum dengan yakin.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!" Aku pun langsung bangkit, lalu berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Ada-ada saja, mana bisa ia menganggap sahabat ibunya sebagai Ayah?

.

 **WUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!** Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang terlepas dari ranting pohon sekitar daerah pemakaman.

 **"Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu Natsu. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."**

Apa yang barusan itu? Aku mendengarnya seiring hembusan angin! Halusinasi?

 _"Luce..."_ Saat aku berbalik, aku hanya melihat anak itu yang berlari menuju kemari.

.

 **WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!**

 **"Sebenarnya nama Luna itu berarti Lucy dan Natsu. Maaf aku tak sempat memberitahumu. Tolong jaga dia ya..."**

Mendengar itu aku bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong! Mataku terbelalak, mulutku sedikit terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara.

 _"I-ini bukan halusinasi..."_

"OM NATSU!" Aku tersadar saat ia melompat padaku.

"Who-whoah!" Untungnya aku berhasil menjaga keseimbangan saat menangkapnya dalam pelukanku

"Ayolaaaaah... Boleh ya? Ya? Ya?" Anak ini mulai merajuk. Aku hanya diam menunduk.

"Aku sudah bilang meminta izin pada Mama barusan Papaaa!" Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa menyeringai lebar, hingga gigi-gigi ini terlihat jelas. Hahahaha... Anak ini benar-benar...

"Baik, baik. Asalkan kau senang." Kata yang mengangkat kepala, menatapnya lurus sembari mengelus helaian pirangnya dengan lembut.

"YEEEEY!" Girangnya yang memeluk leherku.

.

 **WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!**

 **"Terimakasih... Kau selalu ada untukku, terimakasih... Aku mencintaimu Natsu."**

Kalian berdua sama saja! Kau dan putrimu sama saja! Aku selalu tak bisa menolak keinginan kalian berdua! Aku selalu melakukan apapun untuk kalian. Natsu Dragneel tetap saja tak berubah, tak berubah sedikit pun!

.

 **Aku tak berdaya... Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Aku tak berdaya... Akan kuberikan segalanya. Aku tak ingin kau menyerah! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu disaat kau jatuh...**

 **Namun saat-saat itu tak pernah datang...**

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

 **Author Note**

Jadi begitulah! Kalau masih kurang puas soal endingnya Author hanya bisa angkat tangan :v

Karna sejak awal, ini bercerita tentang **Natsu yang tak berdaya** jadi ending seperti ini sangat pas 'kan? Cocok 'kan?

Oh ya. Ngomong2 ada bonus Epilog, jadi tunggu saja, cepat (kalau tak ada halangan) atau lambat (kalau terjadi sesuatu di dunia nyata) :D

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	3. Diary

**Author Note**

Sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan update. Banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia nyata, dan author nya juga sempat sakit (mental)

Jadi yah... Begitulah! Tapi untunglah akhirnya chapter TERAKHIR selesai! :D

 **Balasan Review**

 **Stayawake123**

Jangan kaget dulu! Ini masih ada Epilog ;D

 **Dragneel77**

Ini sudah di publish, maaf lama. :D

 **Naomi Koala**

Aku malah berharap kau akan membanting/merusak Laptop/HP. Ahahahaha...

 **Aoi Shiki**

Ahahaaa... Terkejut ya, masih ada lanjutan nya? Dan sayangnya ini masih ada epilog. :D

 **luka ririnki**

Alasan Lucy suka sama Gray? Maaf tapi aku tidak tahu *Oi! Oi!

Dan... Saran macam ini... #sweatdropped

 **mihawk607**

Natsu nya tak berdaya, dia tak ada niatan berjuang (terlihat di chapter 1)

 **Serly Scarlet**

Oh. Aku turut berduka atas HP-mu yang kau banting *Salah fokus woi!

Soal Erza dia punya Jellal :D

 **ntdragneel616**

Bikin lagi? Epilog maksudnya? Ini sudah dibuat epilog :D

 **Tsuzumiku Meldy**

Ada kok! Dan maaf lama :D

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian semua, yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar memberikan review. Author sangat senang dan menghargainya. :D**

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima

Title: Hopelessly

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, General, Romance (Mungkin)

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: Epillog, AU, Typo (Tell me) OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

Aku tak berdaya... Aku akan terus mencintaimu, selamanya!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Didalam sebuah ruangan, kamar lebih tepatnya. Seorang pria dengan helaian pink tengah duduk di pinggir kasur, ditemani sebuah buku warna pink di tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, entah apa artinya. Ia tampak asik dan hanyut dengan bacaannya, yang entah sudah halaman keberapa. Jemarinya bergerak membuka lembar halaman dengan perlahan. Dan ternyata, itu bukanlah sebuah buku, itu adalah sebuah Diary.

Tertulis...

 **Hari ini sungguh mengejutkan! Hubungan kami berakhir. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan si brengsek itu. Setelah semua yang sudah terjadi, ia baru mengakuinya sekarang? Kenapa tak dari awal saja? Dan parahnya...**

 **Aku hamil!**

 **Sialan! Sial! SIAL! Aku benar-benar benci dengan pria seperti itu. Kenapa dia tak mengakui saja dari awal? Kalau cintanya palsu?**

 **Sedangkan aku sudah terlanjur mencintai pria sialan itu! Meski sekarang aku sudah yakin tak memiliki rasa lagi padanya, selain rasa benci.**

 **Tapi tetap saja, ini benar-benar bencana! Ditinggal suami brengsek, dan dalam keadaan hamil. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi...**

 **Natsu... Saat itu kau tiba-tiba datang, memelukku yang lemah ini. Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar menolongku saat itu. Sungguh. Tanpamu aku tak tahu akan bagaimana nantinya...**

 **Kau selalu ada untukku sejak dulu. Erza juga, atau harus kupanggil Erza Fernandes? Ahahahaha...**

 **Aku ingat saat kalian membantuku untuk 'menembak' pria sialan itu. Aku senang memiliki sahabat seperti kalian berdua. Dan Natsu... Saat kau memelukku, aku merasa nyaman. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar ingin tenggelam memelukmu erat... Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aneh ya? Saat kau hilang juga pagi itu. Aku benar-benar panik. Bahkan aku hampir menangis. Tapi untunglah, kau menampakkan diri dengan sepedamu itu. Dan pada akhirnya tangisku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Haha. Itu salahmu bodoh! Mau pergi ke acara ulang tahun tanpa izin. Dan dengan tololnya juga, aku malah menangis. Haha...**

 **Aneh ya? Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti. Atau jangan-jangan aku...**

 **Tidak! Tidak! Itu mungkin! Ahahahaha...**

"Apa? Kenapa malah tertawa? Hahaha..." Heran Natsu seorang diri. Pria pink itu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

 **Setelah kupikir-pikir, kita sangat dekat? Bahkan sejak dari SMA dulu. Aku selalu bersamamu. Tapi kenapa aku malah menyukai Gray?**

"Itu normal. Semua gadis juga pasti menyukainya kok!" Balas Natsu seorang diri.

 **Dan kau juga, kenapa kau tak memiliki rasa padaku?**

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

 **Kau tahu? Banyak siswa mengejarku, tapi semuanya langsung kutolak!**

"Kau kan termasuk siswi yang sangat populer, dulu."

 **Aku akui, aku memang nyaman bersamamu Natsu. Kau itu sangat baik, kau selalu ceria, padahal hidupmu pasti berat ya? Namun kau masih menjalaninya dengan senyuman. Dan aku juga menyukai grins-mu itu. Semua yang kau lakukan membuatku nyaman, hangat. Meskipun itu dengan tindakan bodohmu. Haha**

"Sialan kau Luce!" Umpat Natsu.

 **Tapi semua yang kau lakukan itu semata-semata untuk seorang sahabat ya? Jika kuingat-ingat saat SMA dulu. Banyak orang yang mengira kita memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi aku membantahnya mentah-mentah! Apa kita terlihat begitu romantis? Jujur aku kesal dengan kelakuanmu!**

 **Sepasang kekasih? Ada ya, sepasang kekasih yang sering bertengkar? Pria yang selalu menjahili wanitanya? Tapi sekarang aku sadar, setiap orang punya caranya sendiri.**

 **Aku menyukai Gray! Itu faktanya. Dia tampan, keren, aku suka melihatnya saat bermain sepakbola. Membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, seperti ikut merasakan panasnya pertandingan. Dan masih banyak hal lainnya.**

 **Hei Natsu, kau tahu? Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku sadar! Setelah mengingat masa-masa SMA kita, mengingat apa yang kau lakukan untukku. Jantungku berdebar, pipiku memanas, perutku seperti digelitik! Bahkan tiga bulan lalu, saat kau memelukku. Itu benar-benar... Aaah! Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya!**

 **Padahal kau bodoh! Tidak romantis! Tidak keren! Wajahmu biasa saja, matamu terlihat tajam, rambutmu pink aneh!**

"Tak usah kau katakan, aku cukup sadar diri akan hal itu." Gumam Natsu pelan.

 **Tapi disamping semua itu. Kau itu menyenangkan. Kau orang yang baik, sangat baik, kau juga tulus. Kau selalu ada untukku.**

 **Dan wajahmu...**

 **Kau memang tak terlalu tampan, tapi wajahmu selalu ceria. Semangatmu benar-benar nomor satu! Membuat orang lain ikut bersemangat.**

 **Matamu memang terlihat sipit dan tajam. Tapi tatapanmu sungguh teduh, menenangkan. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar tenggelam didalam sana.**

 **Dan rambutmu itu memang pink, dan juga berantakan. Tapi entah kenapa terasa halus saat kusentuh. Dan aku menyukainya. Semuanya...**

 **Aku sadar aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Dan semakin memikirkannya, aku malah gusar! Aku frustrasi! Aku ingin memelukmu Natsu, aku ingin tenggelam disana! Di pelukanmu, aku ingin memelukmu erat, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku ingin kau lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang! Aku ingin kau menjadi Natsu-ku, milikku!**

 **Natsu... Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku jadi egois begini?**

 **Natsu... Beginikah rasanya? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, kenapa aku baru merasakannya sekarang? Natsu... Natsu...**

 **Natsu...**

 **Aku... Aku...**

 **Aku mencintaimu, Natsu. Aku mencintaimu. Natsu Dragneel, aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku mencintaimu...**

Natsu tersentak kaget membacanya, matanya membulat sempurna, bola matanya bergetar.

 _"Tenang! Tenang! Ini tidak mungkin!"_ Natsu memegangi dada nya, jantung nya langsung berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Ia lalu menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Hah... Mungkin ini hanya pelariannya. Gahahahaha." Dan dengan cepatnya, ia kembali normal. Ya 'pelarian' alasan itu memang cukup masuk akal!

Karena sudah tenang, Natsu pun kembali membalik halaman Diary itu.

 **Hari ini rasanya aneh. Aku merasa jauh darimu. Dulu saat masih remaja, kita selalu bersama. Tapi sekarang...**

 **Padahal kau tinggal di rumahku. Tapi kenapa? Kau tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Setidaknya sekedar mengobrol? Aku tahu kau supir, pekerjaanmu mengantar jemput Papa. Mama juga terkadang memintamu mengantarkannya entah kemana. Tapi kenapa kau selalu saja bekerja diluar pekerjaanmu? Entah itu membantu Virgo, atau seperti sekarang ini, membantu Mama mengurus kebun? Sedangkan aku hanya duduk di bangku menontoni kalian berdua. Padahal aku ingin bersamamu, tapi kau bilang**

"Duduk saja Luce, kau tak boleh beraktivitas berat." Ujar Natsu mengucapkan kalimat dalam Diary itu.

 **Dan Mama malah menambahkan "Tenang saja, Natsu yang membantu sudah cukup." Aku tahu kandunganku ini sudah berusia lima bulan, tapi tetap saja!**

 **Entah kenapa, aku merasa iri melihat Mama yang sedang mengobrol, atau sesekali bercanda denganmu. Harusnya itu aku! Atau setidaknya aku bergabung dengan kalian.**

 **Kenapa? Rasanya kau begitu jauh, padahal kau tepat berada di depan mataku. Kenapa kau malah dekat dengan Mamaku? Aku tahu tak mungkin terlibat cinta diantara kalian.**

"Kau benar-benar gila Luce..." Heran Natsu.

 **Aku tahu, sangat yakin itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kenapa pula aku cemburu pada Ibu Kandungku sendiri?**

 **Aku hanya duduk menonton kalian berdua bercanda tawa bersama. Mama juga beberapa kali menggodamu. Melihat kau tertawa lepas...**

 **Sialan kau Natsu! Harusnya itu untukku! Aku benar-benar iri! Cemburu pada Mamaku sendiri! Sial! Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Ya. GILA!**

 **Atau jangan-jangan ini efek wanita yang hamil ya? Moodku naik-turun.**

"Dasar wanita hamil!" Umpat Natsu.

 **Tapi kurasa tidak... Aku memang cemburu, meski aku tak punya hak untuk itu. Tetap saja aku mencintaimu. Apa salah?**

 **Entah bagaimana cara mengatakannya, aku takut...**

 **Takut merusak persahabatan kita. Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau kau tak punya perasaan yang sama? Lalu kau pergi... Menjauh...**

 **Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! Aku tak mau itu! Tak apa meski hanya sebagai sahabat asalkan itu kau bagiku sudah cukup!**

 **Tapi Natsu, kau tahu? Aku tak akan menyerah! Lihat saja. Aku akan mengambil hatimu. Kupastikan, kau akan jatuh hati padaku...**

 **Pasti!**

"Apa-apaan ini!" Kesal Natsu. Ia membanting Diary itu ke kasur. Sedangkan tubuhnya langsung lemas jatuh ke kasur.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" Lirihnya. Mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan gusar.

Wajah yang tadinya biasa itu langsung berubah kusut. Natsu menghela nafas beberapa kali, guna menenangkan batin yang berguncang.

"Hah... Sebenarnya aku sama saja. Aku juga tak mampu mengatakannya... Pengecut!" Gumamnya yang mengambil kembali Diary yang dibantingnya ke kasur.

 **Dear Diary...**

"Tak biasanya." Komentar Natsu.

 **Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Aku bermain piano, bersama Natsu. Ya N-A-T-S-U!**

 **Aaah~ Sungguh rasanya sudah lama kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Meski aku menutupi perasaanku sih. Hehe.**

 **Sebenarnya aku gelisah. Bukan karena masalah anak ini, tapi kau...**

 **Bagaimana cara membuatmu tertarik padaku?**

"Tak usah berbuat apapun. Sejak awal aku sudah tertarik padamu."

 **Aku bingung saat itu. Memainkan Fur Elise dengan perasaan gelisah, dilema, entah kenapa aku amat menikmatinya.**

 **Dan hingga saat kau datang, aku mulai berbohong. Pura-pura memikirkan masa depan anak ini.**

 **Tapi sejujurnya aku memikirkanmu.**

 **Seperti lagu Fur Elise ini. Aku tak berdaya, dan aku tak mau menyerah!**

 **Aku tahu ini sulit, sangat sulit mendapatkan hatimu, tapi...**

 **Aku tak mau menyerah! Meski tahu hasilnya akan sia-sia.**

 **Lagipula apa mungkin kau jatuh hati pada Janda Muda ini?**

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau tahu?" Jawab Natsu seorang diri.

 **Meski dengan satu anak dari mantan suaminya?**

"Tentu. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

 **Aku tidak yakin...**

 **Kau juga bilang "Aku akan terus bersamamu! Bukankah itu gunanya seorang sahabat?" Sahabat...**

 **Kau hanya menganggapku sahabat. Maka dari itu aku takut, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?**

 **Dan akhirnya aku memilih bertahan. Menunggumu, yang entah kapan. Kapan kau akan jatuh hati padaku?**

"Sejak awal kau sudah merebut hatiku."

 **Pengecut? Katakanlah begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku takut...**

 **Aku tak berdaya. Layaknya Fur Elise yang tetap sama, dari awal sampai akhir. Tetap lemah meski dengan semangat tinggi.**

"Kita sama saja ternyata." Balas Natsu.

 **Hei... Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa terus bersamamu.**

 **Bagiku itu sudah cukup, tinggal tunggu waktunya saja. Tapi kalau kau terlalu lama, awas saja, aku yang akan melamarmu! Ahahahaha...**

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau malah pergi..." Lirih Natsu. Ekspresinya langsung berubah murung. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Hatinya kembali teriris...

Perih!

 **Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan soal itu! Kau tahu? Kau sangat keren saat bermain piano!**

 **Sangat mengejutkan! Padahal hanya sekali mendengar, tapi langsung bisa memainkannya. Mirip seperti Rachmaninoff, yang sudah melegenda! Kau mirip sepertinya, yang bisa memainkan komposisi yang rumit setelah mendengarkannya sekali.**

 **Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi pianis profesional dengan mudah! Kau benar-benar berbakat! Aku sangat terkagum, kau tahu?**

"Aku sudah menjadi pianis profesional sekarang, Luce." Jawab Natsu pelan.

 **Hei... Bermain piano bersama menyenangkan ya?**

"Ya." Jawab Natsu yang sekarang tersenyum sendu.

 **Takoyakinya enak ya? Padahal hanya Takoyaki biasa, tapi rasanya sungguh enak!**

"Ya. Kau benar." Balas Natsu lagi.

 **Bermain piano sambil makan Takoyaki sangat menyenangkan ya?**

"Tentu saja. Asal bersamamu, apapun pasti menyenangkan bagiku."

 **Kau tahu Natsu? Bagiku apapun yang kulakukan bernamamu terasa menyenangkan!**

"Aku senang kau merasakan hal yang sama."

 **Dan permainanmu sangat indah! Kuharap kau menjadi pianis profesional kelak. Saat itu terjadi, kau jangan menjauh dariku ya?**

"Tentu saja tidak."

 **Meskipun hanya sekedar sahabat, aku tetap mencintaimu. Jadi, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya?**

"Tidak akan."

 **Kuharap tak akan ada wanita lain yang merebut hatimu. Suatu saat nanti, izinkan aku masuk ke sana ya?**

"Kau sudah ada disana Luce."

 **Bolehkah aku berharap kau akan mencintaiku kelak?**

"Tak usah mengharapkannya. Aku mencintaimu kok."

 **Hingga saat itu tiba. Aku akan terus mencintaimu Natsu...**

 **Selalu!**

 **Buk!** Buku Diary itu di tutup dengan keras. Membuka laci disamping kasur, lalu Natsu memasukkan Diary itu kedalam sana, dan menutupnya perlahan.

Ia lalu berbaring di atas kasur. Senyumannya masih tak luntur di wajahnya yang...

Sedih, murung, dan depresi.

"Namun saat-saat itu tak pernah datang." Gumamnya pelan.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender ini sesungguhnya sama saja. Meski yang satu memiliki rambut pink, dan yang satunya warna kuning.

Tapi perasaan mereka berdua sama. Bisa dilihat dari wajah keduanya, yang depresi, murung, sedih dan kecewa, namun juga ikhlas. Dengan wajah sendu mereka tetap tersenyum. Dan mereka berdua menyerukan perasaan yang sama...

.

"Aku tak berdaya... Aku akan terus mencintaimu, selamanya!"

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak berdaya.

T **he End**

 **Author Note**

Ahahaaa... Mohon maaf kalau endingnya jadi begini. #smirk

Oh ya. Ngomong2 soal fic selanjutnya jujur... Aku bingung antara.

 **1\. Sequel Hate This and I Love.**

 **Ini larinya ke Comedy (kemungkinan besar akan masuk Rate M)**

 **Genre Family, Comedy, Romance. (Jangan lupa ini Rate M) :v**

 **2\. Cerita tentang Vampir?**

 **Sebenarnya ide ini sudah lama di kepala author (dari bulan april lalu, dan berawal karena april mob yang extreme itu) Ahahahaha...**

 **Genre: Mystery, Action dan Romance mungkin. Dan rate nya T Atau malah ke M? Entahlah! Ahahahaha...**

 **3\. Cerita tentang Lucy yang cinta mati sama Natsu, namun Natsu nya terlalu polos. Dan sialnya batas waktunya hanya lima bulan, atau Lucy akan menikah dengan teman bisnis Ayahnya. (Mainstream sekali ya?)**

 **Genre: Comedy, Romance. Tapi lebih banyak Comedy nya.**

 **4\. Sequel Dakimakura dengan judul "Mama Luce" yang seratus persen Comedy!**

 **5\. Cerita paling Anti-Malware dengan judul "Stockholm Syndrome" yang ini dijamin lain dari yang lain!**

 **Bercerita tentang Natsu yang diculik lalu karena 'sesuatu' ia malah jatuh cinta pada sang penculik.**

 **6\. Cerita dengan judul "Netral" tentang Natsu yang terpaksa harus menikahi Lucy, tanpa perasaan apapun (Netral)**

 **Genre: Entahlah aku tidak tahu... *WOI!**

 **7\. Beberapa cerita ringan (One-shot atau Two-shot)**

Ada saran mungkin publish yang mana dulu?

Ya... Begitulah masalahnya, dan sekarang author juga sangat sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata. Mungkin 3-5 bulan tak akan publish cerita. Mohon maaf pada yang setia menunggu (Memang ada?)

Jadi itulah ulasan problematika(?) author. Ahahahaha...

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CERITA SELANJUTNYA**


End file.
